


Bound to This Struggle (With Mighty Sword and Flame)

by Penumbranox



Series: Princess Catra BtTS AU [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Humor, Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, Original Character(s), Princess Catra (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penumbranox/pseuds/Penumbranox
Summary: Adora Glimmer and Bow head to Halfmoon to recruit a lost princess to the rebellion and teach her princess etiquette. But all thier well thought out plans go out the window with two words."Heeey Adoraaa~"
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Frosta/Oc
Series: Princess Catra BtTS AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151033
Comments: 227
Kudos: 638





	1. The Princess of Halfmoon

It was a beautiful morning in Brightmoon and the Best Friend Squad was busy eating breakfast. Adora was shoveling the food into her mouth like some sort of wild beast to the mix of shock awe and disgust that Bow and Glimmer had gotten used to feeling when watching the ex-horde soldier devour her morning nurishment.

“The Horde hasn't made a move in a while..” Adora stares while swallowing a pancake without chewing. “They must be planning something big.”

“All the more reason to strike soon” Glimmer exclaimed. “Who knows what evil scheme that heartless Hordak is planning? We need to go on the offensive before they get the chance to-”

“Enough both of you!” Shouted an exasperated Bow. “You both are still recovering from the rescue and Glimmer you are still glitching! No more plans of attack, let's just eat and go to the meeting Queen Angela scheduled us to attend after this.” 

The three teenagers finished their breakfast in peace before making their way to the war room. Angela was sitting in her chair with a serene smile on her face the likes of which Glimmer had only seen a handful of times in her life. Angela began the meeting her voice filled with joy.

“Today I have received wonderful news. The Kingdom of Halfmoon's missing princess has been found and brought home.” 

Glimmer gasped. “ No way for real they found Cy-Ty!?”

“There was a missing princess?!” Shouted a bewildered Adora. 

“Yes” Angela nodded “Over a decade ago Halfmoon was under siege by the Horde. While they were successful in repelling the assault, in the chaos the princess was separated from the royal family and presumed dead..” 

The queen sighed remembering the brutal battle. “After the loss of their princess, Halfmoon withdrew from the princess alliance and closed its gates to all outsiders”

“But with the princess having found here way back home we may be able to have them join the alliance again!” Glimmer explained in glee right before her glitching acted up.

Angela looked to Glimmer with a pained expression but quickly alters to a more authoritative one. “In addition to the announcement of the princesses return, Queen Cyra II has requested our aid in acclimating her daughter in how to interact with other princesses. I wish to send the three of you to help in this matter.”

"Absolutely!" Glimmer shouted. "I would be honored to help Little Cyra!" She was bouncing in excitement.

"You can count me in!" Added Bow. "I am always up for making new friends! Oh should we bring a welcoming gift?" 

Both Glimmer and Bow we're ecstatic to aid this princess. There was clearly some connection between Brightmoon and Halfmoon but right now Adora was too busy panicking to really contemplate on it.

“You..you want me involved in teaching someone how to be a princess!?" Adora yelped in shock. "No offence your majesty but I am TERRIBLE at etiquette! I still don't understand why you have so many spoons and forks or why I can't use that spoon for soup but I AM allowed to use it for cereal and-”

As Adora continued to spiral into a self deprecating mess the queen simply let out a small chuckle. “Worry not Adora I simply believe that it would not hurt for her to have someone to learn alongside, for her to see she is not alone in needing to learn what to do.”

Adora blushed mid rant “O-oh right yeah that totally makes sense “ she grinned fooling absolutely no one of her embarrassment.

“We can also use it as an opportunity to show the princess She-Ra that will DEFINITELY get them to consider rejoining” Bow explained.

Adora nodded at the explanation. It did make sense she WAS after all the strongest weapon in the Rebellion's arsenal; it was a smart tactic to provide a show of power to a potential ally. And if nothing else she was curious about this kingdom what did it look like? What were the people like? And one of her most important questions was how did the food taste?

“However there is another caveat to this mission.” Angela stated. “Halfmoon is the most advanced kingdom in the use of healing magic. If anyone can help Glimmah with her glitching it would be Halfmoon's sorcerers.”

Adora saw Glimmer's eyes brightened. Ever since the rescue she had tried all manner of things to repair the connection to the Moonstone but nothing had worked. Adora had even traveled to the First One's ruins to see if there were any clues on if She-ra could heal her but all Adora had found was a busted useless hologram. Now there was a chance to fix what was broken and the three began the trek to Halfmoon immediately after the meeting.

The Best Friend Squad marched through the Whispering Woods using an old map to guide them to the hidden kingdoms entrance. The journey had taken roughly 6 hours slowly moving through rocky and overgrown terrain on the path. 

“So you're telling me there was a kingdom in the middle of the woods all this time and only NOW we are trying to recruit them?” Adora groaned as they continued the walk. 

“It would not have mattered” Glimmer responded as she looked at the map to get them all situated. “ The people of Halfmoon were devastated by the loss of Cyra III. Can you really blame them for wanting to make sure no other children were lost to the war?"

"You knew her." Said Adora. It was not a question but a statement.

"Yeah…." Glimmer sighed and smiled, remembering a gentle memory as they continued to walk. "Back before I had met Bow she was my only friend. We did everything together, we would play dress up, go running around the woods looking for monsters to fight, and would have sleepovers. Heh we even had stupid nicknames for eachother."

"But then…" Glimmer continued her face becoming more somber. " She just disappeared… she is the reason I'm so possessive of my friends, I-I don't want to lose you guys like I lost her!"

Bow out his hand on Glimmer's shoulder. "It's okay Glimmer, you won't lose us." He then looked to Adora. " Right?"

"Right!" Adora confirmed as she went in to give her friend a hug. "Soooo why 'Cy-Ty?" 

"Her first name was Cyra and her middle name was Tygra so four year old me thought to combine them." Glimmer answered with a laugh. "I know it sounds stupid but it was our thing."

After a few more minutes of pestering Glimmer about Cyra the trio found themselves at a large stone structure in the shape of a Lion's head guarded by two feline humanoids. 

“Halt! Who goes there and what is your business?” One of the guards bellowed.

Adora was frozen in shock looking at the cat people. They look just like Catra. She thought to herself completely forgetting her words when questioned by the guard but she was saved from looking too much like an idiot by Glimmer.

“I am princess Glimmer of Brightmoon with me are master archer Bow and She-ra princess of power. My mother asked us to come and speak with Queen Cyra in regards to her daughter.” Glimmer explains. 

The guards stood aside and tapped their weapons on the ground. Magic permeated the area as the stone lion head let out a roar revealing a large stone staircase downwards. From this staircase emerged another cat hybrid this one wearing heavy armor that was highly decorated.

“I am general Pumgatha, you will follow me to the Queen.” The man stated not so much a request or order simply spoken as a fact.

The stone stairs went down further and further only the light emanating off the mounted torches on the stone walls allowed the three to see anything at all on their way down. The stairs gave way to the opening of a tunnel revealing on the other side a sprawling city swarmed with cat people as far as the eye could see.

“This is her homeland.. these are her people.” Adora muttered to no one as thoughts of her former best friend rushed to her mind. All Adora could think about was how Catra would feel knowing about this place.

“Well obviously.” Bow answered not realizing Adora was talking to herself. “I mean Halfmoon is the Magicat kingdom where else would a Magicat like her come from?”

“Magicat..” Adora smiled at the word. Catras species now had a name and it was beautiful.

The three were brought to the front of the palace where a regal magicat woman awaited them. Her fur was a bright yellow and her hair was dark brown held in place by her crown. Pumgatha bowed his head 

“My queen the three envoys of Brightmoon have arrived to meet with you.”

Cyra looked over the three and gave a gentle smile. “I Cyra D'rilluth II, queen of Halfmoon, welcome you to our kingdom.” 

Glimmer gave the ruler a big familier grin and curtsy “ it's nice to see you again Auntie Cy mom sent me to talk to you about Cy-"

Before the Brightmoon princess could finish her thought she was tackled to the ground by a golden ball of fluff resulting in a snort of laughter from her friends and the queen.

“New people! They smell funny! “ The ball of fluff shouted revealing itself to be a young Magicat girl no more than 12 years old at the most her fur a bright blonde with an unruly mane of golden locks cascading down her head . The sound of large foot falls and panting echoed out of the castle interior 

“ I'm sorry Cy “ A gruff yet jovial voice called. “ She smelt new folks and well you know how she is.” A large portly Magicat man exited the castle out of breath from most likely trying to chase down the energetic kitten, He was a large bulky man, his fur a dark tan and his gold hair slicked back.

Cyra simply laughed it off. “Sorry about that Glimmer, she is not used to new people entering our lands. Now Kiata, is this that anyway for a princess to act?” She gave the kit a mildly stern look. 

Kiata puffed her cheeks and jumped off of the sparkly girl returning to her mother's side. “And what do you say?” The queen urged her daughter. 

“I'm sorry for pouncing on you.” Kiata grumbled annoyed.

“Its okay Its my fault for not remembering how pouncey magikittens can be." Glimmer .Smiled as she dusted herself off.

Adora looked at the adorable kitten with surprise. She reminded her so much of Catra when she was younger. It almost broke her heart to know that Catra could have been as happy as this child looked if not for the Horde.

"Aunt Cyra, it is great to see you again but we are actually here on business as you are aware. 

Cyra nodded. "Yes of course right this way, oh she will be so thrilled and surprised to see you Glimmer I haven't even told her about sending for you."

"Would she even remember me?" Glimmer asked looking down. " It has been 12 years"

"She remembers," Cyra stated. "She didn't at first but in the weeks she has been here her memory has started to recover. She did not have an easy time these missing years."

"Then we will have to make up for all the lost time." Glimmer replied before looking at Adora and Bow. "Guys you are going to love her. She was so sweet and playful."

None of the three noticed the subtle wince from The royals at Glimmer's words as they continued into the castle.

The Best Friend Squad was led through the immaculate castle by the royal family. The three humans gushing at the mesmerising artwork furnishing each room they were guided through until they reached a large antichamber were stood five statues of craftsmanship that would have put the rest of the Magicat artwork to shame if said art did not complement the statues in the way they did. The five statues each depicted a magicat as formed in varying degrees of armor and weapons.

Leondus gazed upon the statues with pride. “ Behold the five founding tribes. All magicats can trace their ancestry back to one or more of the five.” He stated as he walked over to each statue. The first had a well kemp wreath like mane and looked to be the most regal of the five. “The first king Lion-o of the Leios tribe, the bravest of all Magicats“. 

He moved onto the 2nd one. “Panthero the mighty of the Pantherex clan” this one had minimal features. The statue was bald but the muscles sculpted were bigger than the head. “ He was the strongest of the five as well as the greatest inventor, a master of brains and brawn.” 

The next statue depicted a lean striped Magicat holding a whip. “Tygra the shadow founder of the Tigreni tribe and the mentor of the hunters and spies.” 

The 4th Magicat statue was of a spotted woman. “Cheetara the swift. Speediest Magicat of all time founder of the Cheetanna tribe as well as the regulator of our sports and competitions”

The final statue was of two identical magicats . “And lastly the wiley twins Kit and Kat, their bloodline is known as the Wilders; they were the most innovative of the tribes finding creative solutions to the problems facing our kingdom.”

Before the king could speak anymore on the subject Kiata let out a groan on the levels of Mermista and Glimmer. “Daaaaaad don't bore them to death with the history lesson! Besides do you REALLY want to keep sis waiting? She isn't exactly patient…” the young girl warned.

Leondus gulped at the realization and his fur went on end. “Um.. right we should probably just head on in sorry about the info dump history major and all.” He just continued forward. 

Adora and Glimmer took in a sigh of relief while Bow looked disappointed at the sudden end. He would be sure to have the king follow up on this.

Now in the throne room the envoys bowed their heads. And waited for the announcement. The royal family took their seats and guards began the fanfare.”Announcing Princess Cyra Tygra D’rilluth III.” 

“Greetings Princess Cyra III, I Glimmer of Brightmoon along with Bow master archer and She-Ra Princess of Power are happy to hear of your safe return. You may not fully remember me but we used to be close friends, because of this my mother has asked us to assist you in acclimating to royal life. I hope we will become good friends once more.” With introductions and reintroductions finished the three rose their heads to the princess. 

With one look at the princess Adora was frozen in place. Nothing she had planned for could have prepared her for the VERY familiar sky blue and regal gold eyes gazing back at her with an odd mix of smugness and shock. Then the princess spoke two words 

“Heeey Adora….”


	2. Screams in Brightmoonies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow only a day and already over 500 views and 70 kudos thank you all so much for the support!
> 
> So as one of my commenters pointed out I did not properly set the timeframe for when this story diverges from canon. Allow me to rectify this mistake.
> 
> This story takes place after No Princess Left Behind and somewhere in the space between The Beacon and Promises. However an upcoming flashback will take place during The Beacon.

“Heeey Adora…” 

Adora was frozen in shock. There on the throne sat her childhood best friend turned worst enemy. “C-Catra…” It took all of Adora's will to speak that one word. How was she here? Did she leave the Horde? Oh no what if this is a trap!? Adora could not dwell on these thoughts for long as her attention was diverted by a shrill scream.

“Aaaaaaaggggghhhhhh! What are YOU doing here Horde Scum!?” Glimmer shrieked pointing a shaking finger at Catra. To his credit Bow was only having an internal scream but still had his namesake drawn ready for a fight.

Before Catra could respond with any snarky comeback there was the sound of loud stomps as a door was slammed open revealing the tall sweet and strong Fright Zone princess Scorpia. “Wildcat are you alright? I heard screaming!” Scorpia yelled in worry. The Best Friend Squad turned to the new arrival and this time all three screamed. “Oooh you’re busy. I'll.. I'll just come back later.”

Then to top off this series of chaotic events an overhead air duct broke open and Entrapta fell to the ground. 

“Halfmoon log day 25.. 26? No definitely 25; air ducts over the throne room do not have the structural integrity for human weight perhaps this is due to the lighter bone and muscular structure of magicats? In any case work will need to be done.” The tech princess then took in her surroundings and looked over at the three envoys who all looked like they had seen a ghost. “Oh hey guys I haven't seen you since we raided the Fright Zone, How are you doing?” 

This was met with the appropriate and not at all over the top reaction of the three Brightmoon envoys screaming at the top of their lungs and pointing at Entrapta.

“Mom are all humans this screamy?” Kaita asked the queen, plugging her ear to all the loud noise. 

“Not since I last visited outside the kingdom. Unless this is a new trend that has become popular in that time I would say these parties have a history together” Cyra responded, her own ears also plugged.

Catra pinched the bridge of her nose letting out an exasperated sigh. “Scorp would you please escort ‘Trapta back to her lab.. I'm kinda in the middle of something here.” 

The bug girl nodded."Yes ma'am princess wildcat! Hehe princess that is so weird considering you always hated-” 

“Scorpia out! Now!” Catra shouted blush creeping to her cheeks and her tail slightly bristled.

“Oh uh yes ma'am!” Scorpia saluted dragging Entrapta away by her hair. “Oh and it was nice seeing you guys again! Sorry about the kidnapping, and almost tossing the bow boy into that turbine it was just a job. Horde Force Captain duties you know.” And with one last awkward claw wave the two left the room.

After a brief moment of silence Adora decided to be the one to cut the tension. “Catra… seriously what are you doing here?” the blond asked. 

Catra smirked and slouched back onto the throne “ I live here now. Found my mom and she turned out to be a queen so yeah..here I am.”

“Bullshit." Glimmer glared daggers at Catra. "How dare you.. how fucking dare you!"

Catra looked to her as if to study the intensity of Glimmer's rage. "How dare I what Sparkles? 

"How dare you impersonate Cyra!" Glimmer shouted marching her way to the throne. "Not only did you play with her parents' and sister's emotions but you desecrate her memory by sitting on what would be her throne! I. knew you were low Catra but this….this is just wrong."

"Glimmer do not speak to her like that!" Cyra growled.

"Relax mom I'll handle this" Catra stated not letting her eyes leave her accuser.

"Don't call here that!" Glimmer yelled in viseral fury. "You are not her daughter! You are NOT Cyra III!" 

"Really Sparkles? Got any proof of that?" Catra smirked, not even phased by the outburst. "I mean heterochromia is not exactly common and it would be really really hard to find a magicat who had the same hair color and fur style to match the princess, explain how I am a perfect match."

"I don't need to explain it! Glimmer said through gritted teeth her hands shaking in rage at the mockery of her lost friend. " I-It does not matter if you have her eyes, or her fur, or her hair. You..you aren't-"

"I thought Adora was the moron of your little brigade 'Glim-Glim'." Catra interrupted.

Glimmer gasped putting her hands over her mouth in stunned silence. All of her building rage disappeared in an instant only to be replaced by the icy chill of creeping dread. There was no possible way Catra would know that nickname, Cyra would only ever call her that when they were alone. She never told her parents about it. The only was for Catra to have knowledge of that name would be for her to be-.

"It really is you…" Glimmer said in shock.

"Give the girl a prize." Catra smirked.

Glimmer took a large gulp of air after putting the proverbial foot in her mouth. “M-my apologise Queen Cyra, King Leondus. I was out of line.” The monarchs looked over her sternly “ it is not us who you should be apologizing to.” Leondus states.

Glimmer set her eyes back on the smug as hell Catra and was caught between gritted teeth and crying from the sheer amazement of her childhood friend being alive. “I am sorry princess Catra, I was out of line questioning tour legitimacy..” 

Catra let out a long hmmmm as if to torture the Brightmoon heir as long as she could before Cyra glanced her a dirty look 

“Very well Princess Glimmer in the name of peace civility I shall forgive your transgression.” Catra said in a terrible cringy as heck royal accent. The tone comes off way to overbearing and condescending that It made even Bow shudder.

“Okay yeah you were not wrong if that's what she thinks a royal tone is she DOES need lessons.” Bow states still reeling from the awful display. “That was almost as bad as Adora's lying voice.'' 

"Hey I sound more convincing than that!" Adora grumbles indignantly at the criticism of her acting having managed to suppress all of her questions about Catra being both a princess and apparently an old friend of Glimmer's. 

“No you don't…” Bow Glimmer and even Catra respond in unison.

Adora's face grew red with embarrassment but shook it off to ask the really important question. “Catra..what happened? Why are you here and not in the Fright Zone?” 

Catra studied Adora for a moment deciding how much to tell her ex-best friend. “Well Adora.” The Magicat princess began. “The quick answer is after I let you and Sparkles escape with the sword...I defected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol 2 for 2 Catra just needs to get the final word in doesn't she. XD 
> 
> I know this is a shorter chapter then the last but it felt so right to end it here. Next chapter is a flashback to how The now Super Princess Trio got to Halfmoon in the first place! That will be fun to write. Anyways thank you all for reading and as always criticism is most welcome it's the only way I will improve :)


	3. The Cat and the Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow already over 1000 views and 100 cudos ^_^ thank you all so much for the continued support of the story!
> 
> The following chapter takes place 36 hours after the events of No Princess Left Behind.

Catra was pacing around her Force Captain's quarters in absolute distress. “Why did I let them leave.. or better yet WHY The FUCK did I let them leave with Adora's Hordak damned magic best friend-stealing life-destroying bullshit sword!?” She slammed her face on her firm mattress and let out a mighty groan. Oh you know damn well why~ the voice on her head teased Catra with flashes of Adora.

The reasons didn't matter now Catra told herself. The damage was already done, Shadow Weaver had eyes and ears everywhere in the Fright Zone even unconscious Shadow Weaver would know what she did. The Magicat had only one option left for her continued survival; she needed to run.

Catra quickly packed up what little items she owned or stolen over the years and all the ration bars she had on her sadly they were the brown ones. But hey crap food is better than no food when you are running away from the only home you have even known. Once all packed up Catra sprinted out the door only to immediately crash into Scorpia who was about to knock on said door.

“Oh you headed somewhere Wildcat?” The ripped Scorpion asked innocently. “Didn't hear about any missions today most of us are stuck on clean up after that invasion yesterday. I can't believe those no good rebels had the audacity to impersonate an Inspector!”

Catra groaned both from charging head first into the sentient brick wall of muscle known as Scorpia as well as the migraine she was getting by hearing said girl drone on about falling for some idiotic distraction. “Look Scorpia I'm busy so if you don't mind I need to-” “ You are defecting” Scorpia bluntly stated. Catra blinked and readied her claws scowling “ And what if I am?” “Then we should probably head to Skiff Bay D the cadets there just went on break so we got about an hour before anyone would show up and take inventory. “ 

“Wait what?” Catras jaw nearly hit the floor. Scorpia lovable sweet innocent bumbling Scorpia had thought up a well conceived plan of escape. “How did you do that tand what do you mean we?” Scorpia patted Catra's shoulder “I'm not letting you leave alone if you are leaving then I'm leaving with you.” Catra was taken aback by the girls loyalty all Catra had ever done was either push her away or use her yet here she was willing to give up everything for her friend that even though would not say so out loud needed her, Catra felt a very disturbing sense of deja vu. 

“Thank you Scorp.” The cat girl being the one initiating a hug for once, “you are a great friend, better than I deserve…” “Oh wildcat..” Scorpia blubbered and tightened the hug. The tender moment was interrupted by an invasive voice. “Fright Zone log it appears that the angry feline person and the tall scorpion person are friends and that hugging is a thing in the Fright Zone contrary to popular belief”

The Force Captains ended their hug abruptly at the intervention of this new voice. “Who the hell are you!?” Catra shouted at the short woman with purple hair, her claws out and ready to gouge if Catra deemed appropriate. “ Hello I'm Entrapta.” The woman replied “Don't mind me I'm just doing some research while waiting for my friends to find me. They had a hard time finding me last time when. I ran off so I decided to stay here and wait for them..”

Catra blinked and remembered where she had seen this girl before. “ You were at the Princess Prom… they left you behind when they rescued Sparkles and Arrow boy.” The cat girl felt some empathy for the abandoned princess. “What no, I'm sure they will be back.” Entrapta brushed off the remark “Fright Zone log hour 40..41 that's too many hours.. it appears the cat person is right. They aren't coming back for me.” In a surprisingly display Catra patted the princess on the back her own feelings of abandonment. “Come with us we are getting out of here, might as well drop you off on the way it will give us a direction to go.”

“Hmm okay I accept let me just go get Emily.” The mad scientist smiled. “Um who is Emily? “ Scorpia asked, causing Entrapta to gasp. “Oh how rude of me! Here let me introduce you! Oh Emily here girl!” Entrapta whistled and a hordebot with purple accents made its way to the princess. “I reprogrammed her, gave her some upgrades, and named her Emily.” Scorpia daaawwwed at the bot acting like a pet while Catra’s eyes only twitched before she shook herself out of the stupor. “ Uh-huh right okay time to go. “

The three girls and the bot made thier way to the understaffed skiff bay. The area was quite large and filled with all manner of skiffs ranging from small scout models to large cargo skiffs. “Okay let's grab one of those cargo skiffs might as well weaken the Horde a bit as a final fuck you by takeing one of the best.” Catra smirked and the three girls began to load thier gear and Emily onto the cargo skiffs. Suddenly the room began to drop on temperature as the light started to fade. “ And where do you think you are going?” a condescending voice echoed out from behind the three. Catra and Scorpia turned to face the voice both holding on their terror. Shadow Weaver was awake, had found them, and was pissed.

“ Do not make me repeat myself child” the witch glared at the cat girl. Catra stood her ground and sneered. “ I'm obviously leaving, what gives? thought you would be happy not having to deal with my 'flippency’ anymore.” “Oh child.” Shadow Weaver smirked. “Had you gone alone I would have no issue, infact I would both condone and applaud your actions. Finally seeing yourself as the waste of resources you are and removing yourself from our ranks. I would be nothing short of proud.” Catra flinched at the blunt disregard for her life. 

“However…” the sorceress continued. “That is not the case now is it? Not only are you stealing both a horde bot and a skiff but dragging Force Captain Scorpia and who I believe to be the princess of Dryl.. I cannot have you wasting such valuable assets and resources now can I?.” “Y-you Shut you UGLY mouth!!!” Scorpia shouted, surprising both Catra and Shadow Weaver for she never shouted especially not with such anger. “How dare you talk.about Catra like that! She is an amazing person and a great leader, I am choosing to follow her of my own choice! So don't ever call her a waste! “ 

Catra couldn't believe the faith Scorpia had in her. She was in awe, but that awe quickly turned to fear as Scorpia fell to the ground red lightning coursing through her body. “ You insolent fool!” Shadow Weaver shouted.“ How dare you raise your voice to me! “ The witch turned her attention to Catra who was running. “Yes, run away. It's the only thing you have ever been good at.” Lighting chased after Catra who narrowly avoided getting hit by the onslaught of magic bolts which hit the skiffs behind the cat. “You have always been a disappointment. You've learned nothing from me!” Shadow Weaver let out another burst of lightning only for Catra to jump into the air and corkscrew to both avoid the attack and face her.

“Oh, no I learned everything from you.” Catra started smugly as she charged back at her poor excuse of a mother figure. “How to present when you will attack.” Shadow Weaver struck again now infuriated only for Catra to leap onto a support beam causing the sorceress to miss. “How to dodge, how to resist.” Catra taunted. “ You thought you were punishing me all these years? Wrong.” Catra leaped forward catching her abuser by surprise. “You were training me for this day!” 

With the fury of over a decade of torment Catra sliced Shadow Weavers mask and shattered the shard of the Runestone embedded in it. The magic binding Scorpia dissipates as Shadow Weaver panics at the loss of her magic. “ No! Come back to me!” The witch desperately trying in vain to fix the broken shard.

Catra stood over the fallen sorceress is a victorious smile. “It would be so easy to kill you now for all you have done to me but I gotta go.” The cat hybrid then looked around. “Besides I'm sure Hordak won't be too quick to forgive you letting 2 force captains and a princess escape under your watch. Not to mention all the property damage you caused~.” Only now did Shadow Weaver see what had become of the skiff bay dozens of skiffs had been rendered useless by her attacks at Catra and tens more were in desperate need of repair. Catra had played her.

Without looking back Catra sauntered over to the cargo skiff and the three girls headed off towards the Whispering Woods. Catra looked ahead, brimming with confidence. She had done it, She had defeated Shadow Weaver, She defected, and most importantly she did it by her own merits and not with the help of a certain blonde idiot and her best friend-stealing sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one I was really torn with where to end it and I also wanted to make sure I got the shadow Weaver fight perfect it's so cathartic to see Catra take that bitch down.
> 
> Anyway the next chapters will be more of what got Catra to Halfmoon stay tuned! :)


	4. A Night in the Whispering Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this really blew up since last posting I'm really glade everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thank you all for the support!

They had done it. Catra Scorpia and their new compatriot Princess Entrapta had succeeded in escaping the Fright Zone and were on route towards the Whispering Woods. While Catra was still riding the high of kicking Shadow Weaver's ass the reality of what she had done started to settle in. “We turned against the Horde!” Catra exclaimed then the implications of that smacked her in the face. “We turned against the Horde..” she repeated. “Where are we going to go?!” 

Scorpia winced at the outburst. “Hey now it's okay Wildcat, as long as we are together we will be fine.. and Entrapta! Entrapta you must know of some place we could stay until we figure out what to do right?” The Scorpioni grinned. 

“Hmm?” Entrapta muttered being pulled from her thoughts. “Oh yes you would require a temporary dwelling as you adjust to lime outside of the Fright Zone..hmmmm well there is always Brightmoon” 

“No” Catra cut the scientist off. “ I am not going to bow down to Adora and the loser brigade! We are staying away from the alliance besides they would probably try to charge us for war crimes.” 

Entrapta thought about Catra's explanation for a moment. “ I suppose the is a high probability especially since you are both in Horde uniforms and have those badges. Even after factoring in myself vouching for you there is an 85.93% chance of you both being incarcerated.” Entrapta stated matter of factly.

“Yeah I'd rather not be thrown in a dungeon.” Scorpia responded as she tossed her Force Captain badge into the wind with Catra following suit. “Can you think of any other places that would take a couple of ex-horde soldiers?” 

Entrapta gasped “Oh why don't you come stay with me in Dryl! The castle as a few traps set up but we have tiny foods and fizzy beverages!”

“Wait.there are TINY foods!?” Scorpia's eyes sparkled. “that sounds so cute!” The two princesses gushed over tiny foods as catra continued to drive the skiff. Honestly she didn't really care for food sizes but food is good she supposed. 

“Won't the other princesses get mad that you are harboring us?” Catra questioned Entrapta as she dodged trees with the skiff.

“Like you said they left me behind, by my data analysis that would indicate they do not see me as a friend, you brought me with you which indicates you DO see me as a friend. Following my data this means that I should be helping you. That is the logical conclusion!” 

“You want to be my friend?” Scorpia beamed and lifted the petite purplenete princess into one of her trademark hugs. “Oh I would just love to be your friend Entrapta!”

Entrapta pulled it her recorded with a locke of her hair as other tendeles of the hair reciprocated the hug. “Whispering Woods log 1; It appears that making friends with former Horde soldiers is easier than previously indicated, side note The one called Scorpia has exceptionally strong hugging capabilities.”

Catra noticed the sun starting to set and landed the skiff in a small clearing. Her night vision was exceptional to say the least but even she wouldn't risk flying the shoddy horde machine in the dark of the night. “We will make camp here for the night and continue on in the morning. Scorpia use your claws to snap up some branches for firewood.” Scorpia nodded and began chopping away. “I will get the fire pit ready.” Catra continued and looked at the large leafed trees surrounding them. “I made sure to bring 3 sleeping bags with the supplies as for lodging… Entrapta do you think you could make a shelter out of those large leaves?” 

Entrapta clapped her hands giddie “ Oh what fun this will be just like a camping sleepover!. And yes with Emily’s assistance I can make a big enough lean-to for the four of us.” And with that the geek princess and the bot got to work on construction, leaving Catra to her own thoughts as she began to lay down the stones for the fire pit.

Sleepover huh, Catra thought to herself her mind beginning to race with memories of her sleepovers with Adora. She remembered how they used to pick on Kyle and stay up late talking about…. stuff. Catra shook her head clear before she could spyral too far down into those memories. Adora betrayed me, left me! she reminded herself as if needing to try to keep that rage alive. The Magicat was snapped out of her inner thoughts by the loud sound of large objects being tossed on the ground in front of her causing the girl to yelp. 

“Oh sorry Wildcat didn't mean to startle you.” Scorpia apologized, putting a claw behind her head. “Was just putting the kindling in the fire pit like you asked.” She pointed down with her free claw.

“It's fine Scorpia.” Catra sighed as she came back to reality. “Was just lost in thought.”

“What were you thinking about?” Scorpia asked as she locked down a tree for the three of them to use as a seat for the fire.

“N-nothing important!.” The former soldier stammered. “now get out of the way I need to make the fire.” Catra ushered the scorpioni girl out of the way and began to work at the kindling with some flint.

Catra felt a strong yet gentle claw rest on the back. “It's okay to miss her.” Scorpia replied with a soft smile easily cutting through Catra's defenses and addressing the root of the issue. “She was your best friend for all of your childhood, it's only normal to want her back. You can miss someone without needing to forgive them for what they have done.”

“The shelter is done!” Entrapta shouted as the popped up between the two girls. “Ooo what were you talking about?”

Catra jumped back letting out a small yelp in surprise at Entrapta's sudden appearance but she was a little bit thankful for the distraction from. Scorpia's words. She was not ready to deal with THOSE emotions yet. And sadly she got the feeling she couldn't punch them away like normal anymore. “Fire is set up as well now is as good a time as any to eat.” She stated hoping that the bitter taste of ration bars would keep her mind off her current thoughts.

The three retrieved ration bars from the supplies they had time to grab as they made thier escape from the Fright Zone, sadly for Catra all they had at the time were the brown ones. Catra groaned a bit but choked down the nutrient bar. Scorpia didn't seem to mind the bar and just ate it with no outward signs of disgust,and Entrapta was more so studying the matriea rather than eating it.

“Fascinating!” The scientist awed. “These bars appear to be so vitamin and mineral dense that they can replace an entire days worth of food. How brilliant.” She then took a bite after having snapped the bar given to her into smaller pieces for tiny foods reasons. “Side note said bar has a strong aftertaste of black licorice and tar. Will need to experiment to remedy that.” 

Night soon fell upon the defectors and they all retired to the lean-to for some sleep. Or they would if Catra actually COULD sleep. All the events of the day and her emotions regarding them hit Catra full force as she laid on the leafy floor. She was a defectors now, she could never go back home not that the Fright Zone was every really a home for her. She then thought of Scorpia and Entrapta and how they saw her as a friend. That word… it just meant so much to her.

For as long as she could remember Adora was here everything, all of the other cadets saw her as a freak. be it because of her cat like features, Shadow Weaver's hatred of her seeping into the behavior of the other kids, or just her overly sarcastic blunt and standoffish personality Catra never had anyone who saw her as a friend. No one except Adora, and she betrayed her and left her alone to deal with the fallout of Adora's defection. Catra thought of her two allies as she drifted off into the void of slumber making a mental plea that this time things would be different, that this time her friends would not leave her behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this, last week someone who I sit next to at work tested positive for Covid-19 and I got quarantined due to proximity . I did get tested and it came back negative but I still gotta go through the quarantine and had lost the spark for a bit. I'll try to get the chapters our more frequently on my isolation.


	5. If a Skiff Crashes in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, this is a long one I couldn't find a good place to stop so I just kept going until it felt right. But wow over 3k views? Thanks to each and everyone of you for reading this ❤️ It's all of your constant support that drives me to keep going so without further adieu... On with the fic!

Catra awoke to the familiar sounds of clanging metals and the smokey scent of welding. For a moment she feared the events of last night were just a fever dream and she would find herself back in her room in the Fright Zone. That was until a snoring Scorpia rolled over pinning Catra to the ground with one of her claws.

So it wasn't a dream. Catra thought to herself as she wiggled her way out from under the sleeping princess and made her way out of the lean-to, keen to discover the source of the noise that woke her up.

Outside Entrapta was hard at work doing something to their skiff with Emily acting as her guard and scanning the perimeter. Catra’s ears winced at the loud bangs of a hammer and her tail flicked in agitation at her disturbed rest.

“Um what are you doing to the skiff?” Catra called out to the purple haired scientist. Entrapta looked up from her work looking giddie.

“You're up great!” Entrapta replied.”After seeing this elegant machine in action last night I couldn't help myself. So any ideas on how to upgrade the speed, the handling, the fire power! So I MAY have done some tweeks. Is that bad?” She asked looking back at the catgirl.

Catra stared blankly at Entrapta. It is way too early to deal with this shit. She sighed. “So what you are saying is that you decided to mess with our only ride in the early hours of the morning with no regard for waking us up?”

Entrapta took out her recorder and started a log. “Whispering Woods log 1, the one known as Catra gets very grumpy when woken up in the morning by the sound of tinkering.”

Catra's eye twitched and she pinched the bridge of her nose taking in a deep breath. “ Look, you like messing with machines and upgrading them. I can respect that. But seriously we can't risk the skiff right now it's our only mode of transport and I do NOT want to be walking in these woods for days it was dangerous enough just sleeping for the night. So can you hold off on the “tweaking” until we are out of here?”

“Oh sure.” Entrapta replied with friendliness. “I will start packing up. You go wake the spikey one and we can head off.” Entrapta then patted Catra on the head with one of her hair tendrils and used the others to fix up the skiff and put her tools away. After a few minutes of waking up Scorpia,beating breakfast and packing up the remaining supplies the three girls were ready to continue their trek.

“Now remember I added a bit more kick to the engines so be ready for a much higher max speed.” Entrapta warned as Catra got ready to fly the skiff. 

“Yeah yeah I'm sure I can handle it.” Catra rolled her eyes and put the skiff into high gear.

What followed was a blur. Entraptas tinkering had indeed boosted the skiffs top speed...by a factor of 5. Catra shrieked doing her best to try and pilot the out of control deathtrap of a skiff.

“Slow down Wildcat!” Pleaded a terrified Scorpia clasping onto the skiff for dear life while Entrapta was laughing and having a blast, her hair flowing in the wind.

Catra used her reflexes as best she could given the unbelievable speeds the skiff was flying at. She managed to dodge and weave most of the undergrowth when she realized they were headed straight for a large tree. Catra could not swerve out of the way of the giant obstacle she applied the brakes and..

SMASH!

That was the last sound any of the three heard before they plummeted to the ground and all their visions went to black.

“Did you hear that?” An unfamiliar sharp feminine voice spoke. Catra's ears twitched at the sound but she was too sore from the crash to move.

“Hear it? I FELT that!” Another deeper more male sounding voice retorted. The two voices got closer and closer until they were but a few mere feet away from the downed defectors.

“Isn't this the Dryl princess?” The first voice spoke while lifting up something Catra assumed to be Entrapta's body.

“I think it is!” The second responded. “And over here! It's a Scorpioni!”the sound of struggling grunts filled the air as the owner of the second voice began to drag Scorpia somewhere. Catra cursed her weakened state she needed to get up and she would not allow her friends to be in danger. She began to stir when the voices turned their attention to her.

“Hey kid you okay? Which hunting squad are you a part of?” The first spoke to her and got closer. 

Catra opened her eyes in confusion. “Kid? Squad? What the hell are you-” Catra's voice died in her mouth as she got a look at the two who had found them. They had her ears, her tail,her fur. “You look like me..” the shock sent Catra's mind for a loop and she promptly passed out. 

As she fell back to unconsciousness she heard the male speak once more. “We better get the general….”

When she awoke Catra found herself laying on a table her body bandaged up with the smell of numerous herbs plaguing her nose. She began to move when another foreign voice called to her.

“Oh you are up! Don't move, you will reopen your wounds.” The voice of an aged man warned. Catra looked around and saw another person who looked like her. He was over 6 feet tall with short ashen fur turning to grays. “You took quite the fall child,” he continued. “Now if you can please tell me your name and tribe.”

Catra looked at the man studying his every feature. Now she knew she wasn't hallucinating there truly were others like her. As amazing as it felt to know she wasn't the only one of her kind being raised in the Horde did make her cautious of whom to speak to.

“Isn't it rude to ask someone's name before giving your own?” Catra snarked and winced a little. Okay it hurts to laugh good to know. The older Cat cocked his head in confusion. 

“The injury report said nothing of head trauma.” the male muttered. “Are you feeling alright cub? Do you truly not recognize Marluth the Master Healer when you see him?” 

“Besides the obvious cuts and bruises I'm just peachy.” Catra scoffed. “And why would I know who you are “Marluth” where the hell am I and where are my friends!”.

“Ah the Scorpioni and the Princess of Dryl.” Marluth stated. “They are in the recovery ward luckily their wounds were not as severe as your own.” Catra sighed in relief. Her friends were okay.

“As for where you are in my clinic.” Marluth continued. “And as for why you should know me I am the top healer in all of Halfmoon.”

“And what is Halfmoon?” Catra rolled her eyes in annoyances. Marluth gasped at the question but before he could answer an even larger cat person clad In armor entered the room.

“Do not waste sir Marluth time with playing the fool child.” The armored man spoke in annoyances. “You are not a part of any of my hunting squads. What in Panthro's name were you thinking going above ground!”

“General Pumgatha..” Marluth chastised. “I believe she may have suffered some brain damage from her fall. Her tail confirms her words. She is simply confused and irritated by her current location.”

“I am not brain damaged!” Catra shouted at the two. “Look I'm not from here! My name is Catra and I am a defector from the Horde.”

Both looked at her in bewilderment. “You say you are of the Horde?” Pumgatha asked. Catra nodded and let the general speak. “ How many other magicats did you see in that place..?”

“Magicat? Is..is that what you are? Is that what I AM?” Catra asked. She always wondered what he species was called. Honestly she was just happy there were others like her, that she wasn't a freak. “None.. maybe if there were then I wouldn't have been treated like an animal..” Catra looked up to see the two older magicats wince at her words. “ Erm I mean really I don't wish it on anyone the place really sucked, just you know would have liked knowing I wasn't the only cat person in the world.”

Pumgatha stroked his beard at her words and for the first time took a good look at the young defector's face. He looked to Marluth as if to silently ask the healer a silent question and was greeted with a nod. “Rest for now Catra, once our queen has finished with her duties for today, I believe that she would like to meet with you.”

Catra's ears flattened at the word 'queen’ “Royalty huh.” She scoffed looking to the side. “Well that's just greaaat.” she may not be a part of the Horde anymore but Catra still didn't trust royals. And if this queen was anywhere near as powerful as Angela was rumored to be she did not wish to meet her.

Catra felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Marluth giving her a small peaceful smile as if to calm her. “Worry not young one.” The elder Magicat smiled. “the return of one of our own is a blessing. Queen Cyra will simply wish to see you with her own eyes.”

Pumgatha stayed for a few more minutes asking Catra questions about the Horde and her childhood. She would not go into much detail but once the general felt sated with his questions he left the girl in peace.

Over the next few hours boredom was at the forefront of Catra's mind. She was not well enough to move off of the bed she was placed on and was getting more and more restless by the second, the fact that this Marluth person continued to inspect her injuries did not help that matter.

“I'm fine.” Catra groaned as the healer continued to apply foul smelling herbs to her cuts and wounds “I'm not gonna die you don't need to waste your medicines on me.”

“You are still in pain, there is no waste in ensuring the comfort of my patients.” Marluth said with a gentleness Catra had.never heard before. “I can see the Horde did not instill such values in you. But understand this Catra, anyone who is under my care shall not be made to suffer.”

Catra could not believe her ears. This complete stranger who knew nothing about her or her friends was showing her more compassion then she had received from anyone. (Well all but two people.) “Why do you care?” She asked. “ I was a Horde soldier, shouldn't you hate me on principle?”

Marluth sighed and shook his head as he redressed the wounds. “We do hate the Horde.” He answered. “We do not however hate the victims of it's abusive nature. It saddens me greatly to know that each and every soldier deployed from that callous regime is but a kidnapped child forced into a position they had no choice but to fall into.” Marluth finished up the redressing of Catra bandages and gave her a soft smile. “Everyone is worthy of feeling safe and protected Catra I hope that your time here will help you believe this.”

Catra was glad that the older healer could not see her face right now. She choked down a sob as tears flowed from her eyes. When did I get so weak? She chastised herself unable to comprehend how this man's words could affect her so easily.

Catra's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Is she presentable Marluth?” A voice of stern authority called out from behind the door. Catra jolted up when she heard it, somehow that the voice.. sounded familiar.

“Yes Queen Cyra she is decent please come in.” Marluth confirmed. 

The door opened to reveal a Magicat with a good half foot on Catra with gold-yellow fur, brown hair that matched Catra's own shade, and her eyes were a striking cyan like her own left eye. Said eyes opened wide looking at her. The supposed queen took one look at Catra, cusped her hand over her mouth and gasped fresh tears rolling down her cheeks . “My baby girl.. you still live.”

And for the second time this day Catra's world abruptly faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeah... Catra met her mom, and fainted. Sorry this took so long I had like no drive during my quarantine just could not get myself to work on this and make it feel right and I really wanted the meeting to be done right. So please forgive the slowness? ^-^;; and like always please feel free to comment I love interacting with my audience.


	6. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact my dad and Catra share a birthday. I wanted to get this finished by yesterday to give our favorite Magicat a birthday present but there was just way to much to write, so yes it's a day late but it's also the longest chapter I have ever written for a story. So please enjoy
> 
> And Warning for mentioned abuse and anxiety attack ahead.

Catra stirred from her sleep to the strange calming sensation of a clawed hand gliding through her unruly mane hair. Despite the peculiar situation she found herself in she didn't have any urge to move, In fact she had never felt so relaxed. It wasn't until she caught herself purring from the act that she forced her eyes open to see what in the name of Etheria was going on.

When Catra opened her eyes she found the Magicat queen standing over her running her hand through her mane with a soft smile.

“What happened?” Catra murmured, still not really wanting to move. She couldn't believe she could ever feel so relaxed by someone who wasn't Adora. 

“You fainted.” Cyra explained not stopping the strokes of her hand. “My apologies, I was just so shocked to see you that I...didn't stop to think how you would react my Cyra III.”

At this Catra did get up and put her guard back on. “Yeah no sorry you got the wrong cat girl, my name is Catra not Siera or whatever you said.”

“Catra? Really?” The queen reiterated with a deadpan expression. “By the founders who in their right mind named you so blatantly. 

“HEY I happen to LIKE my name.” Catra hissed deflecting the actual question. “And it's no less on the nose then the princesses and archer boy.”

“Fair enough..” Cyra relented to the sad truth of Etherian naming practices. “But you ARE my daughter Catra..a mother never forgets her kitten's scent.”

In truth the woman's scent was familiar to Catra but she couldn't place it. There was no way this Cyra could be her mom if she was the. That would make her a… Catra shuddered and willed herself not to go any further on that train of thought. “I get it.... You lost your kid, and you are tricking yourself Into thinking that by some miracle she came back home. Sorry to disappoint but I'm not the girl you are looking for.”

Cyra did not buy this deflection for a moment, “come now Catra try to remember. Remember your life before the Horde.”

“I CAN'T!” Catra snarled, getting more defensive with each passing moment. “The earliest thing I remember is being named. So drop it.”

Cyra looked ready to prod again but was stopped by Marluth. “ She is still recovering, Queen Cyra.” the healer interjected. “And I sense a lot of dark magic tangled up inside her..

“They used dark magic on you..” Cyra clenched her fists in rage at the implications of such practices.”

Catra was still trying to comprehend what exactly was going on with all this strange care the queen kept showing her. She had explained she isn't this woman's daughter why would she still be so protective.

“Give her some time to heal then she will be set to see the castle.” Marluth stated. This seemed to appease the queen who took some calming breaths before setting off. Catra yawned and layed down to once again sleep the ordeal of meeting the queen having exhausted her greatly. 

Catra found herself as a child again being held against someone's chest a muffled but familiar song emanating around her. She felt a gentle warmth. That feeling is abruptly turned to a cruel coldness as she next found herself standing in a war scarred wooded area. The sounds of battle ringing in the distance and the smell of soot and ash assaulted her nose. She was running trying to escape something or someone. She ran and clawed her way through the wooded area, the crackling roar and heat of flames now overtaking the sounds of combat.

She could feel her heartbeat pulsing on her head as she ran. She looked back to see if whatever she was trying to escape from had caught up to her. Not looking at her footing the young magicat tripped over a root and fell forward and tumbled into a roll leaving her prone on the ground. She had to get up; she needed to get away. These thoughts were shouting in her head but her body would not respond. All Catra could do was stare as the dark silhouette of a towering creature grabbed at her.

Catra awoke with a scream sitting up in a rigid motion and breathing heavily taking in her surroundings. She was still in the clinic on her bedroll, “Another nightmare.” she sighed and gripped tightly onto the sheets. 

Nightmares were not uncommon for Catra. Growing up under Shadow Weaver's “care” had left the girl with a vast number of night terrors from the cruel tortures inflicted upon her. But this one was different.

This nightmare was one that had haunted Catra for years. All through her childhood she had gotten this nightmare at least once or twice a month,and it had become more and more frequent ever since Adora had abandoned her. This was the first time however the nightmare began pleasantly before devolving back into the usual chase scene. Catra did not get anytime to dwell on the meaning of the alteration as a loud knock on the door drew her attention.

“Catra!” Suddenly the door slammed open and a worried Scorpia barged her way into the room wrapping her pincers around the startled Magicat.“ I heard you scream is everything alright!?” Scorpia did not look too bad. To Catra's relief only a few cuts here and there, a bandage or two, and some chipped chitin was all the damage the Scorpioni princess had suffered 

“I'm fine, I'm fine.” Catra replied through shallow breaths. She was blushing, annoyed by the breach of personal space l, however though she would not admit it, on the inside she was grateful to have someone so caring here for her.

“Have you gone MAD!?” The voice of Marluth shouted at them. “Put her down this instant!”

Scorpia begrudgingly let go of Catra letting her plop down back onto the bedroll. Marluth rushed over to reexamine Catra's bandages. “Okay nothing looks to have reopened..” Marluth sighed the panic in his voice fading.” Ms.Scorpia I can understand your desire to comfort your friend but she is still recovering, you must be gentler with your hugging.”

Scorpia nodded and shuffled back a bit giving Catra some space. “Well if you are feeling okay Wildcat I'll just go make sure Entrapta is doing okay. “ And with a nod from Catra Scorpia left the room leaving Catra alone with the healer once again.

“Now that you are up I do have a few questions for you if you would be so kind.” Marluth said as he started to write in a notebook.

“Didn't I already give what I knew about the Horde to the general guy?” Catra asked. She rolled her eyes not really being one who liked having to repeat herself.

“Oh no, this is not about the Horde's military strength and weaknesses.” Marluth answered.” I simply wish to make an assessment of how you are feeling at the moment.”

Marluth began questioning Catra about where she felt pain, and if any movements were either difficult or caused discomfort. After some poking and prodding of certain joints Marluth finished his notes and clicked his pen shut.

“You are a remarkably quick healer Catra.” Marluth stated as he poured over his note. “After a crash like that most magicats would be out for a week at minimum. Yet somehow you have managed to recover quick enough that I would predict a full recovery by the end of the day. Catra can you think of anything that could have stimulated your body to heal with such efficiency and speed?”

Catra grew silent at the healers diagnosis. It was great that she would be on her feet again and soon she hated being confined. On the other hand she knew full well why her body recovered like it did….Shadow Weaver.

It was no secret that Shadow Weaver hated her, Catra knew the witch despised her from as early as she could remember. Any time she would mess up, talk back,or do anything the parasite considered insubordinate Shadow Weaver would take here away from seeing eyes and torture her. 

While the bitch delighted in causing Catra misery and pain, she was also under orders from Hordak not to waste resources, and that was all Shadow Weaver saw Catra as, A resource to be exploited. To that end the hag developed some elixir and forced it down Catra's throat. The elixir allowed Catra's body to rapidly heal from any injury inflicted upon her at an alarming rate allowed Shadow Weaver to punish her more frequently and for no one to suspect to what extremes of pain Catra was forced to endure.

“Any information you have regarding why your healing factor is so high would be very beneficial to understanding the best way to treat you.” Marluth explained trying to get Catra to feel that she could speak. It took some coexing but not much as Catra began to divulge everything, Marluth began to look I'll as the girl recounted all the ways she was abused throughout her childhood.

“By the founders…..” the healer looked about ready to throw up. “How could a being bring themselves to inflict such atrocities..” 

“My working theory is she was a soulless husk who needs misery to sustain her existence.” Catra snarked to deflect some of the pain. After a few more tests Marluth gave Catra his approval to leave the clinic and would call for someone to escort her and her friends to the castle.

Catra left the clinic and her jaw dropped. Before her was a large city the likes of which she had never seen before. The buildings all looked to be made of worked stone and lumber, and all of the streets were illuminated by the glow of prismatic crystals.

“It's an amazing sight isn't it?” Catra heard Scorpia ask from behind. The Scorpioni walked up to a railguard and looked over the city.” No crashing metal, no fluorescent lights, this place feels so peaceful.”

“Super peaceful.” Catra looked to her other side to see Entrapta walking around on her hair looking uninjured save for a small bandage on her forehead. “Personally I LOVE the sound and smell of machine building stuff. The serene silence here is quaint.”

Catra smiled, taking in the sounds and smells too quiet and precise for her friends to hear. She could swear she had felt this way before but could not place it, the closest feeling to this was how she felt when sleeping and the foot of Adora's bunk focusing on her heartbeat and breathing until she herself would be lulled to sleep. It just felt right.

It wasn't long until Catra's ears picked up on the sound of someone running towards them. “Guessing you are our guide?” She asked, turning to the new arrival.

The magicat was a girl with bright orange fur with black stripes on her arms and back, her hair was black and cut right below the cheeks. “Yep, the names Tiegan.” The girl replied in a familiar voice and with a salute. “Welcome to Halfmoon. I have been instructed to bring you to our king and queen.” Catra gestured for Tiegan to lead on and followed her with Scorpia and Entrapta in tow. 

The walk to the castle was a lot more eventful the Catra had hoped it would be. With every building they passed her friends would get captivated by the sights thus making a scene. Which attracted attention from the locals, which caused them to see Catra, which caused them all to whisper ABOUT her, which annoyed Catra greatly. After about the 4th time it happened Catra was ready to lose it when the castle came into sight.

“And here we are.” Tiegan stated the obvious. “The royal family will be with you shortly”. And with that the tiger girl ran off as the castle doors opened.

A tall lion-like Magicat with brown fur and bright blonde hair and striking gold eyes looked upon the three. “Welcome I am King Leondus D'rilluth of Halfmoon please come in my wife and I would like to treat you all to a nice traditional Halfmoon dinner.” The man said with a smile addressing the three.

As if to answer him Catra's belly decided right then would be the perfect time to growl earning her a smoker from Scorpia and a hearty laugh from the king. The three were quickly ushered into the castle and shown to the banquet hall. On the way Catra noticed the looks Leondus was giving her, he was subtle but it was clear that he was suffering the same delusion as Cyra. 

When they sat down the Cyra was already there as was a small yellow ball of fluff looking right at Catra with the same cyan eyes as the queen. Before Catra could question the child the food was brought in and the aroma alone shut off all of Catra functions except eating. What followed was the royal family staring in awe and terror as Catra and Scorpia are like mad animals stuffing their faces with as much of the delicious fish vegetables and rolls as possible. 

“Um, I take it the food in the Horde was not pleasant? Cyra asked as the kitten giggled in amusement.

Catra looked up from the nirvana that was fish and shook her head. “ Lady we lived off of grey and brown protein bars they tasted like garbage “. Catra informed the queen as she stuffed her face with more of this delicious non bar shaped food.

Cyra blushes slightly taken aback by Catra's bluntness. Meanwhile Leondus and the kitten were suppressing laughs. “Well um.. could you tell us how it is you that two Force Captains and the Dryl princess managed to find their way to Halfmoon?” The queen asked, trying to save face.

Catra began to spin the tale of her and Scorpia's defection. She told of Shadow Weaver and how evil she was though she was tactful enough not to go into detail with a child present instead just hamming her up into a caricature of evil. “So after I tricked that B- I mean WITCH.” Catra corrected herself after feeling a powerful glare from Cyra. “Into blowing up her boss's stuff I punched her in the face then we stole a skiff and after that one over charged the thrusters…. Smashed into a tree in front of the gate I guess..” Catra petered off. 

“That sounded AWESOME!” The kitten shouted before her mother or father could talk to Catra. “You must be super strong to take down a monster like that all by yourself!” The girl's eyes were sparkling in admiration.

“Inside voice Kaita…” Cyra said wincing at the kittens outburst. “But you did indeed sound awesome.” The queen said with a smirk causing Catra's face to heat up in slightly embarrassment.

“She really was amazing!!” Scorpia added only furthering Catra's brightening blush. “She had this whole speech she was saying while fighting Shadow Weaver It STILL gives me chills.“

“Ugh Scorp could you not..” Catra's ears flattened really not used to all this praise. She should love it but right now it just kept making her feel weird. 

“And what of you Entrapta? Do you need any help returning to Dryl?” Leondus asked as if sensing Catra's embarrassment and throwing her a lifeline.

“Actually I am quite happy here.” Entrapta smiled. “I am super curious about Magicat history and tech, And this city is located next to a First One's ruins! I can't wait to start experimenting!” Entrapta had already started doing calculations and was lost to the world.

Leondus steached and arose from his seat. “Thank you for accepting my invitation.” He said, giving a polite bow. “But I must return to the throne room no doubt I have another squabble to break up.” The king rolled his eyes and was ready to return to work. “And you are free to stay here tonight the staff will direct you to your rooms.” He added as though he had forgotten to bring it up. 

Cyra smiled and got up from her seat as well. “This was wonderful but I must get this kitten to bed. She has had a long day” Cyra picked up a squirming Kaita in both of her arms and leaned the child over her shoulder.

“What moooom I'm not *yawn* sleepy!” Kaita weakly argued her eyelids starting to droop after the filling meal. Catra wouldn't say it but she found the young princess to be adorable when trying to lie.

“Now now missy.” The queen chuckled. “You need your sleep.” Cyra then began to sing a soft melody to the child as she carried Kaita to her room, a soft song that could never have been heard in the Horde. 

“You are my Sunshine, my little Sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my Sunshine away.~”

Instantly Catra froze. She knew that song. She had heard it somewhere before. Her mind brought her back to the nightmare, but this time everything was crystal clear. 

She saw her 4 year old self cuddle into Cyra's arms as she began that melody once more. The warmth Catra felt now was far greater than before, and she knew the truth, the truth she wouldn't accept. She was indeed Cyra's daughter. She was a princess.

The nightmare no…. Memory had changed once again. Catra was playing outside the city when there was a loud explosion. The smell of smoke and sounds of battle and screaming rang throughout the land the Horde had attacked Halfmoon. She remembered Magicats clad in armor ordering her to run as they held off the invaders, she remembered running as fast as she could but getting lost on the way back home. But above all else.. she remembered being hunted.

Catra could see herself running trying to avoid a creature made of darkness that hounded her unwilling to give up it's pursuit. The creature got closer and closer until Catra saw her past self trip and tumbled to the ground only to look up and see the monster grab her. The dark beast form altered to something more horrifying and grotesque. What had captured Catra was none other than Shadow Weaver.

“Your people put up a good resistance child, far too good.” The Memory spoke. “I may not be able to claim the kingdom but you shall make do as a consolation prize little princess. With you gone their hearts will shatter, and no longer pose a threat to the Horde. Not that you will know any of this.” The witch then put her hand on the screaming and fighting Catra's face and the hand began to glow with dark insidious magic. 

In an instant Catra was back in the present doing her damnedest not to throw up from the emotional whiplash she had just gone through. Shadow Weaver lied.. she thought and began to hyperventilate. She wasn't abandoned, she was stolen. She wasn't an animal, she was a magicat. And she wasn't a pet.. She was a princess. Shadow Weaver had taken her away from her family, her home, and took away her memories for petty revenge.

“Wildcat? Wildcat stay with us!” Catra heard Scorpia's voice but she was too shocked from the life changing memories to move.

“It appears she is having a panic attack! “ Entrapta shouted. “Catra, focus on us okay? I need you to try and steady your breathing.”

Catra did her best to follow Entrapta's instructions but the breathing was still difficult.

“Okay Catra now think of 5 you can see.” Entrapta said using her hair to mat down Catra's risen fur.

Catra looked around trying to focus. “The..floor..the table..the chairs.. you..and Scorpia.” Her breathing got a little easier.

“Now 4 things you can feel.” The princess of Dryl continued. 

Catra focused on her sense of touch and forgetting about other ones momentarily. “The ground.. my fur. Your hair, and my heartbeat.” The panic again began to loosen its grip on Catra's body whatever magic Entrapta was doing with her she was all for it.

“We are halfway there Catra you are doing fine” Entrapta consoled her. “This time 3 things you can hear.”

Okay this was an easy one for her. “ Your voice, Scorpia's voice. And my voice..” Catra could feel herself calming down even more but her urge to cry was still persisting.

“Second to last Catra we are almost done..” Entrapta did not like seeing her new friend in a state and smiled seeing her calm down more. “Okay Catra 2 things you can smell.”

Catra took a sniff. “The fish.. and the vegetables” she replied her heartbeat was far less restricted now and Catra felt like she could stand once again.

“Last one Catra 1 thing you can taste.”

“The delicious food..” Catra said with a smile, feeling far better and breathed in deeply to catch her breath. “Thanks Entrapta..I really needed that.” Catra hugged both the scientist and Scorpioni.

“How did you know what to do?” Scorpia asked Entrapta. Hugging them tightly afraid to let go.

*I read books on mental illness and a lot of them can result in panic attacks so I took the liberty to learn how to help in case anyone I'm around suffers from them.” Entrapta states.

“Damn, well we were lucky with that.. thanks Trapta. “ Catra smiled.

After a few minutes the hug was broken and the girls got themselves back to their normal selves.

“Catra if I may ask what brought that attack on you “ Scorpia questioned though afraid of crossing a line.

“I remembered..” Catra said, still coming to terms with the information. “I remembered now I need to go talk to my mom..”

Scorpia gasped. “Wait, you mean you really are a.”

“Yep.” Catra sighed knowing Scorpia would absolutely be making a big deal about this. She followed the queen's scent. But not before hearing the loud squee from the Scorpion girl.

Cyra had just finished putting Kaita to bed when she spotted Catra coming towards her. “Cy-Catra? She caught herself not wanting to risk causing her eldest kitten to freak out over the name. She did not know what it was the Horde had done to her baby but she was sure that's if she had the power she would make it damn impossible for them to ever harm her or another child ever again “You really shouldn't be wandering the castle like this, the guards must be in a frenzy looking for you.” She then noticed the redness in the young magicat's eyes. “Are you okay?”

Catra sobbed for a split second once again being overwhelmed by emotions but she wasn't a coward she would not run away from this, no matter how awkward it would become. And just like that she began a song.

“Th-the other night dear when I lay sleeping I dreamed I held you in my arms.. When I awoke dear I was mistaken so I hung my head and cried..~”

Catra released her raspy voice, small sobs could be heard from the bellowing tune but to Cyra it was nothing short of divine.

“My kitten. You remember! Queen Cyra gasped, wrapping her hands around Catra's own.

Catra nodded with a tearstained smile. Then both mother and daughter continued the song in tandem.

“You are my Sunshine my little Sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my Sunshine away.~”

The song faded leaving the two to just gaze at each other, the nervous tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife . “Mom…” it was all Catra could say before she suddenly hugged Cyra with all of her strength and Cyra reciprocated. Both magicats hugged tight, not daring to let go and wept tears of loss, sorrow and joy all at once. For Princess Catra Cyra D'rilluth III had found her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Catra is now officially a princess it took me a month to get us here but I assure you the fun is just getting started. 
> 
> Thank you all for supporting me this far I hope you will all enjoy where I take this story.
> 
> And like always I look forward to your comments I love talking with you guys.
> 
> Tiny Update: Originally I had written my own verse of the song for Catra to sing but decided to use the actual lyrics instead. However the song kept nagging at me to post it so here you go.
> 
> Through heat of summer, through chill of winter.  
> Through rain of spring, and wind of fall.  
> I'll always love you my little Sunshine.  
> You are my gift, my sweet angel.
> 
> Not sure why but I just couldn't stop myself from sharing it.


	7. Sightseeing and Sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I'm baaaaaaack enjoy another instant in this fic sorry for the last ng wait

The two magicats held onto each other tightly tears of joy flowing from their eyes. Catra just stood there in a rare moment of allowed vulnerability taking in the affection of her mother not willing to let her go. She had a mom, she had a dad, she even had a little sister. She was home. Oh and she was also a princess…. Yeah that was going to have to be addressed at some point but right now all Catra and Cyra needed was to hug each other.

“My Cyra III.” The queen smiled wiping the tears away from her face. “Let us allow your sister her rest and go find your father. He will be as overjoyed as I to have you back.” Cyra ushered her kitten down a corridor and guided her through a myriad of hallways until they arrived at the grand entrance of the throne room. 

The throne room was easily the grandest room Catra had ever seen. Even Hordak’s Sanctum which she had only seen on the rare occasions she as a Force Captain had been granted an audience with him paled in comparison. The stone carved walls were adorned with rubies and inlaid with ornate gold filigree depicting large cats standing vigil over the rubies as though to defend it from something. In the center of the room Leondus sat upon his throne reading over a scroll deep in thought.

“Behold ” Cyra snarked in a way eerily similar to Catra's own brand of snarkiness that she had not known the queen possessed. “The fearsome roar of Leondus the Stalwart.” Cyra gave a mock bow for the presentation earning a chuckle from Catra. At least I know where I get my killer sense of humor from. Catra thought to herself.

Leondus rolled his eyes and laughed as he put the scroll down. “I suppose the scout reports are a bit redundant considering we talked with the survivors first hand. Now then, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” He asked, smiling at Catra.

“I remember.” Those two words were all Catra spoke, for that was all it took for the king to have sped across the room and hold Catra in a strong loving embrace.

“I dreamed of this day for so long.” Leondus sobbed. “But never did I imagine that my dreams would become a reality. Come there is so much of our history for you to learn.” Leondus hoisted Catra over his shoulder and began walking her towards that hall of the founders with a groaning Cyra shaking her head and followed. 

As it turns out History was not Catra's subject. She could pay attention to the history of wars and battles, sure, she was fully invested when Leondus was explaining the fall of Purrrrsia and the sealing of The Malevolent One. But once he started droning on and on about the founders, the tribes, and the importance of respecting them. She had long since tuned out everything he said.

“I'll give you the abridged version later.” Cyra whispered. “Just smile and nod to make him think you are listening.” The queen winked at her daughter and Catra had to prevent herself from smirking less she let her dad in on the rise. 

That was another thing the Magicat had to get used to, she had parents. If she was honest with herself it felt like a dream, but here they were in the flesh.These people actually cared about her or at least that's what she assumed from all the hugging and crying. She felt warm inside when she looked at them. Leondus continuing his historical bluster and Cyra pretending to listen. She could not explain why but she just felt like this really was where she belonged.

“And that concludes the story of Halfmoon's founding.” Leondus stated snapping Catra out of her thoughts. 

“Um.. quite informative.” Catra grinned trying to pretend like she heard anything the king had said. Her lie looked to work as her father smiled.

“There is so much we need to teach you …” the king lamented. “Where to even begin.”

Cyra shook her head patting Leondus on the back.”That should be obvious.” She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. “We will start by showing Catra and her friends Halfmoon.” 

Catra yawned loudly interrupting her mother's thoughts. "Can it wait till morning? Learning I'm a freaking princess AND that I have parents AND that my entire childhood was stolen by an evil witch kiiinda exhausted me." She did not dare add that the history lesson doubled said fatigue. Or that she was standing on will power alone at the moment.

"Right…. first sleep, then we will show the girls Halfmoon." Cyra laughed and grabbed Catra by the hand. "Come we will go get your friends and I will show you to your rooms".

Returning to the dining hall Catra noticed Scorpia had already started chatting up the guards and friends m her expression they were having a nice time. Meanwhile Entrapta had apparently been badgering anything that moved with invasive questions.

"Please give the guards a break and follow me to your rooms." Cyra laughed and rounded the girls up. 

Cyra led the three to an offshoot of where Catra had found Kaita's room and opened the door to a large chamber with many beds, fountains , vanities and so on. The room was large, larger than anything Catra had in the Fright Zone. It put the force captain chambers to shame.

"I do hope you don't mind the cramped space." Cyra winced. "It's been so long since we had guests, many of our Envoy suits were repurposed so you three will need to share at least until we get your room ready my kitten."

Catra's cheeks flushed red at being called that so nonchalantly in front of her friends. "Um..sure yeah this is great.* She said awkwardly. Catra still was not sure how to process everything that had happened today but she had Scorpia and for as silly and naive as her friend could be Catra knew Scorpia was very emotionally intelligent and a perfect person to help her unpack everything.

Scorpia looked at the room and put her claws to her mouth as she let out a squeal. "Princess slumber party!!! Oh this is going to be the best! We can stay up braiding each other's hair, telling true stories and sharing our secret crushes!" The Scorpioni rambled on about all the party games the three could play.

"Ooooh I have never been to a slumber party before." Entrapta interrupted. " This will be a fascinating social experiment!" 

The girls all entered the room scouting out where each of them would want to sleep. The princess each grabbed a bed and got comfortable in their new room. Catra found a bed with a mountain of pillows on it, she jumped right in and curled up purring in happiness. Entrapta took the bed closest to the air vents for quick access to the tunnels. And Scorpia found the biggest softest and fluffiest bed imaginable and flopped right onto it. 

"The first Super Princess Trio slumber party has now begun." Scorpia started giggling.

"The Super what now?" Catra asked, having been blindsided by the name.

"The Super Princess Trio. " Scorpia reiterated. " You know there are three of us, we are all princesses, and I think we are all super Soo Super Princess Trio." Scorpia smiled proud of her naming. 

"Oh what a cute name! I approve." Entrapta started already writing down Super Princess Trio into her datapad.

Catra was at a loss. The only reference to sleepovers that she had were the ones she had with Adora, Adora her best friend, Adora the one who left, Adora the one who chose a bunch of strangers over her, Adora the one she Lo-. 

With a shake of her head Catra banished those thoughts away and focused on her current predicament. What the hell was she in for stuck in a slumber party with these two

"Okay let's start with the games." Scorpia clapped and grabbed a pillow. "First up is a….. pillow fight!" And with that Scorpia thwacked the pillow and Catra with no warning.

Catra let out a raspy yelp and dodged under the fluffy projectile."Oh is that how you want to play it Scorp? Well then I'll have you know I was the undisputed pillow fight champion in my barracks!" Catra smirked, grabbing a pillow and leaping at the Scorpioni girl. 

Catra began a flurry of hits on Scorpia as her prey clawed desperately at a pillow to use as a shield. Catra was really getting into a battle frenzy, her Magicat instincts urging her to keep up the attack until she felt a chill go up her spine as if that same force was also warning her of danger. At the last moment Catra leaped up to see four pillows wrapped in purple prehensile hair sweep at her former location.

"Oh magicats instincts give them a sixth sense to avoid danger." The purplenete remarked retracting the pillows for another strike. "Let us see if multiple attacks can overload it.*

Well shit…. Catra thought as she backed further away from her roommates. Both Scorpia and Entrapta decided to tag team her and began their assault on the lone Magicat. Catra put up a good fight and got a fair number of hits in on the other two princess but in the end there was no winner the three were on the ground out of breath and laughing surrounded by the feather remains of pillows lost to the war.

"That is the most fun I have had in MONTHS!" Catra exclaimed while she tried to catch her breath.

"More than the Princess Prom?" Asked Scorpia who had just managed to get back on her feet."That was a fun party.. until we wrecked it..but until then I was having a lot of fun and the tiny foods were amazing!"

"Oh that was you guys who caused Snows Castle to explode. Entrapta stated in epiphany. "That was a dangerous thing to do, If not for Princess Frosta's ice magic a lot of people would have gotten hurt."

Catra winced. She knew full well what she was doing but at the time she didn't really care. She was a Horde soldier. What did the lives of some princesses mean in her moment of glory? But now, now Catra could remember, she could remember bits and pieces of her life before she was taken. No names stuck out to her but she could see faces of regular people, and she began to wonder how many of these faces were erased when the horde attacked, and more sobering how many could here action and have taken if not for the princesses stopping by her?

"Can we not talk about the Prom…" Catra asked but her tone made it seem like more of a plea.

Catching Catra's discomfort about their past actions Scorpia nodded. "Yeah it's time for the next game anyway."

The three princesses spent the rest of the night telling jokes (although the ex-horde soldiers could only pretend to understand Entrapta's jokes), sharing funny stories, and playing truth or dare. Eventually the girls had passed out on the beds falling into a calming sleep.

The next morning Catra was awakens by a weight being thrusted onto her chest. She was instantly snapped awake and gave out a startled nya before she cod catch herself. Sitting on her chest was the little blonde Magicat from the previous night. Kaita, her little sister. 

Right I have a little sister now.. Catra thought to herself. " Um hello?" The confused Magicat said as she glanced around and saw both of her friends had also received the wake up call.

"Mom wanted me to make sure you three were up early for the tour." Kaita explained. Though Catra could tell through the kid's body language something was making her apprehensive. Before Catra could speak the kitten had leaped off of her and scurried down the hall out of sight.

"Well that was strange…" Catra said aloud to herself more than the other two. The door to their room was suddenly opened again this time revealing the king and queen. "I guess it's time for the tour then huh." 

In just a few moments the three princesses found themselves flanked by the king and queen as they began the tour of the city. As they exited the castle Catra for the first time truly took in the sight. The kingdom was sprawling with immaculate stonework, the carved districts all seamlessly melding together making one unified whole. Above it all floated a large orange Crystal with 8 lengths protruding out in the 8 compass directions.

“ooooh is that the Runestone? Entrapta asked, as she laid her inquisitive eyes on the rock.

“Ah yes The Catseye Sunstone.” Leondus stated with pride. “The Catseye Sunstone not only provides the royal line with our magic but it also both lights and heats our kingdom with the illusion of the surface.” 

Leondus continued to explain more of Halfmoon's history with the stone to an ecstatic Entrapta but Catra was too focused on the stone to listen. She felt as though the rock was reaching for her wanting to make a connection, and if Catra was honest with herself she felt the same way. Catra was a little relieved when her parents belrook her out of her trance and began to show them Halfmoon in its entirety.

The first stop on the tour was the central square. The streets were lined with store fronts and bustling with Magicat buying, selling, and trading goods. Scorpia was the first to be swayed by the large assortment of baubles, trinkets, and everyday items never seen in the Fright Zone. Next was Entrapta who slipped away and was questioning any pedestrian and shopkeeper she could about the economic trade status of the self isolated kingdom though Catra had stopped listening once it was clear the girls babbling was going over her head. What Catra herself was far more interested in were her parents. 

Leondus and Cyra were chatting up the locals as though they were all from the same barracks. Granted Catra knew she didn't have a clue of how the world outside of the Fright Zone but she knew enough that Royals were typically at the same rank as Hordak, yet here they were talking to what she would categorize as junior cadets or senior cadets at best as though it were nothing. 

After chatting up the locals and giving the girls enough time to browse the wears, Cyra rounded up the three girls. “Okay onto our next spot.” the magicat queen exclaimed, clasping her hands together and leading the three onward.

As the lighting of Halfmoon brightened from a deep orange of dawn to a bright blue of morning. Catra found herself being led to a corner of the city where the stone walkways turned to a soft dirt. she smelt the familiar fragrance of fish as they continued down the path. After a few minutes of walking the group a collection of rivers where magicats were hard at work hauling up nets full of deliciously smelling fish. A little ways away looked to be stalls filled to the brim with the freshest catches being cut up and ready to be served.

“Welcome to the fishery.” Cyra began. “Here on these underground rivers and floodplains is where we get most of Halfmoon's fish and grains.”

Catra would have liked to tell you she had restraint. She would like to have told you that but reality was not so kind to the girl. The moment Catra had seen the fish she found herself on all fours sprinting to the nets and leaping onto the piscan bounty. 

What came next were shouts of surprise and annoyance mixed in with laughter. Catra popped her head out of the fish with a bass caught squarely in her mouth only to see her father laughing at her antics, her mother apologizing to the fishermen,and her friends looking at her as though she was the cutest thing ever. Catra couldn't tell which reaction humiliated her the most.

"I have never seen a grown Magicat give into instincts so fast." Cyra shook her head as she plucked Catra out of the fish by the scruff of her neck rendering the teen immobile. "At this rate I fear what you will do in the military and magic districts…."

"Military District? Is that where the weapons are!?." Catra purred and her eyes dilated and sparkled at the thought of what weaponry lay hidden from her.

"And you are not helping your case." Cyra deadpanned at the overgrown magikitten's excitement.

"Now now dear so long as you keep a good grip on her what harm could she do?" Leondus said comforting his queen. " Besides she needs to know of all the districts of Halfmoon and their people if she is to be the puuurrrrfect princess."

Both mother and daughter groaned loudly at the pun

"Please tell me that isn't normal." Catra groaned, still unable to move in the hold.

*Sadly that was restrained for him.." Cyra sighed 

"Oh! purr as in a cat purring!" Scorpia explained and laughed. "Wow that's just...awful."

"Queen Cyra I would also like to see the military district." Entrapta added. "Since arriving here I have been getting powerful readings of first ones tech if you managed to incorporate it into your weaponry I need to see it." The Dryl princess then began to go off on all the possibilities such a union of ancient and modern tech could produce.

"Okay! Okay we will go to the military district next but be on your best behavior!" Cyra relented and began the walk still holding Catra by the scruff earning some looks and snickers from other magicats they passed by.

"So what do you think?* Asked a smiling Cyra. Taking in the expressions of the three. Entrapta was salivating at the mouth ready to tinker with what she could find, Scorpia looked ready to introduce herself to some of the soldiers, and Catra...well she was alertly picking up every bit of information she could use on this place.

The military district was not what Catra was expecting. Compared to what she was used to seeing in the Fright Zone this place was laughable. The barracks looked far too relaxing that she mistook them for a relaxation center, the weapons were rudimentary at best and the most advanced thing looked to be some sort of prototype blaster cannon. Then there was the feel of the place, all of the soldiers were friendly to each other. Catra did a double take at that last part in particular. 

In the Fright Zone such blatant companionship with your fellow soldier was looked down upon if not outright quashed by a superior officer. But here, here it seemed normal like you expected to know the person next to you by name. It felt bizarre to look at but felt right.

"I think we have a long way to go before I consider this a real military district…" Catra answered. "The culture is better than I would have imagined but the weaponry, the training it looks like kids stuff. Like the drills those guys are doing over there is something we did as a warm up as kids in the horde just not as big and flashy. I am seriously going to need to revamp this if that is the best you got." 

Leondus winced at the tear down of Halfmoons military system by the young girl and gulped knowing what was to happen as he looked to Cyra. Cyra looked more insulted than anything and Leondus knew best then to reason with his mate when she got like this and just hoped it would not end up being too brutal. Cyra put Catra down allowing the princess to move once more. The queen then motioned to a training hall separate from the others that was being guarded by two armored magicats armed with poleaxes.

"Tell ya what cub." Cyra said in a tone Catra was not accustomed with, all the flowery royal speak had vanished leaving someone Catra could very easily see herself being related to. "You and I will spar and if you can beat me I'll admit our army's need touching up and I'll even let you oversee the transition."

By this point most of the soldiers were making their way over to the pointed out training hall to grab seats for what was about to happen.

"And I'm gonna assume there is a catch if I lose?" Catra rebudled. She was still a little sore from The crash but her enhanced healing had revitalized her enough for a simple sparring match. After all, how hard could it be to defeat a queen?

"Well WHEN you lose you will be signed up for training until I deem you properly trained." Cyra answered. 

Catra glared and nearly snarled at the insinuation. "Oh you think I'll be an easy win huh? Well then bring it on!"

The two women marched into the training hall to begin the sparring match with the growing entourage of soldiers following them.

"What just happened?" Asked a confused and somewhat worried Scorpia who was racing to the hall with the king and Entrapta.

"Catra insulted the military training…" Leondus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Cyra crafts the training regimes personally, and tests the highest ranking soldiers in combat. Catra just called her work child's play."

"Oh.. that is not good.. how strong is she? Is Wildcat going to be okay?" Scorpia shook Leondus for answers.

Leondus laughed. "She will be fine, we just got our girl back. The only thing that Cyra will bruse of Catra is her ego."

In the training hall the two magicats got into their respective corners and sized each other up. Cyra started to remove her royal cloak revealing that under her royal garb she was very well toned and muscular she was not bulky by any stretch of the imagination but her lean figure was all muscle. The sight was enough to make the young Magicat gawk not expecting a magical queen to have any physical might.

"You may make the first move kitten." Cyra stated as she folded up her cloak not even looking at her daughter.

This riled Catra up even more then she already was and lunged at Cyra starting off with a flurry of quick slashes with her claws. Cyra casually sidestepped and hopped out of the range of Catra's assault deftly avoiding the younger girl's strikes without dropping the folded cloak. 

Catra couldn't believe what was happening, growing up she was always the quickest, she was the most nimble and had the best balance. But here she couldn't land a solid hit no not even a graze on the queen. It infuriated her to no end so much so that she started striking more wildly for any attempt to get an attack to connect.

This wild flurry proved to be to Catra's detriment as Cyra had no issue weaving in and out of the attack range and landing a few weak jabs whenever Catra left herself open.

"Let me guess." Cyra smirked as she dodged the punches and kicks with great ease. "You were the fastest cadet in the Horde, no one could beat you in terms of speed mobility and flexibility." 

The attacks continued to get more erratic as Catra's frustration was building. "But here's the thing kitten, we magicats are the fastest and most nimble race on Etheria. and if I were to rate your performance right now you are about as slow as and clumsy in your attacks as a kid." Cyra then flipped over Catra and kicked her square in the butt knocking her down and keeping a foot on Catra"s back to keep her pinned.

The crowd cheered at their Queen's victory as Catra grumbled in humiliation at her defeat. "How the heck are you so strong!?" She asked 

"Well seeing as I am the final test before any soldiers are allowed to go to active duty or be royal guards and that I am the one who designed the combat and training drills I would say it came with the territory." Cyra answered as she picked Catra up off the ground and dusted her off. "My apologies if I went too rough on you I get a little heated when someone questions my training." The queen scratched the back of her head.

Catra was too embarrassed to know what to say. She had inadvertently mocked her mother's training program for her soldiers and had been publicly humiliated for her troubles. "I didn't mean to disrespect your training." She grumbled tail lashing back and forth and cheeks a bright crimson. "It just looked so basic like really why are adults doing a simple wall climb?"

Cyra sighed "The training may look basic but it is not what you do it's how you do it. If you look closely at that wall you should see what I am talking about."

Catra followed her mother's orders and properly looked at the climbing wall and gasped. On closer inspection She noticed the wall was drenched in some sort of viscous oil, the soldiers weren't climbing at all, they were using their claws to remain latched on at different heights. Catra looked at her own claws and shuddered at the thought of putting them through such a rigorous test of endurance.

"You are correct on the weaponry however." Cyra said giving Catra at least some semblance of victory after that sad excuse of a battle. "If you have any ideas on weapon upgrades I'm sure we can find the time to hear them out."

"Oh have already thought of a bunch of ways to improve the weaponry!!" Entrapta shouted as she fiddled with one of the bladed staves.

"You may take that with you.we still have some more districts to show you. " Leondus hurried the princesses along to the next part of the kingdom.

"Now for one of the most wonderous districts we have." Leondus boasted. "Welcome to the Magic District."

Mystical energies covered the buildings as far as the eye could see. Spells of illusion and lights filled the lanes and animated the signs of storefronts. The streets were bustling with magicats old and young alike practicing spells and enchantments.

Where the military district filled Catra with a somewhat pleasant familiarity of her time in the Horde the next district did the opposite. From the exact moment they entered the new area's threshold all of Catra's fur was on end, she was as vigilant as she had ever been looking in all directions for possible threats. She may be a princess now but Catra remained the same in at least one regard; She hated magic.

Scorpia was already mesmerised by the lights and sounds of the aspiring mages just standing there watching them practice. Entrapta was cataloging every spell she had seen cast and was comparing and contrasting the differences in magic application between the magic study of Halfmoon and Mysticore. Catra just sulked her ears as flat as they could go and her tail wrapped around her leg for a slight comfort in her wary state.

"Is something wrong Catra?" Leondus asked as he noticed Catra's body language of apprehension.

"Let's just say magic and I have a long history of pain together and leave it at that." Grumbled Catra in response. "Can we skip this one?"

Leondus and Cyra gave each other somber looks as they tried to parse what the Horde had done to cause such trepidation in their eldest daughter. "No" Leondus broke the silence. "You are a Magicat. Magic is in the name, it is a part of you."

The king waved his hand and performed a spell creating a small glowing orb. The act of spellcasting caused Catra to leap back defensively, all of her fur going on end and to hiss.the memories of all the times Shadow Weaver had used magic to punish her were brought to the forefront of her mind.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Catra shouted in a panic, her voice drawing curious bystanders over forming a crowd.

"You are safe my dear." The king spoke in a soothing voice in an attempt to quell the girl's fears. "Magic can be dangerous this is true, but it is but a tool of a sorcerer, and like any tool it is the wielder who chooses how that power is to be used."

Leondus then touched the ball of mystical energy. Catra looked at it cautiously waiting for it to spark or explode or something but it did not. 

"Here see for yourself." Leondus smiled and gently swatted the ball of light at Catra. 

Catra yelped as the orb got closer and closer to her. She attempted to flee but she found herself frozen in both apprehension and awe as the ball drifted closer to her.the ball stopped only a few inches away from Catra, the traumatized Magikitten took a deep breath, closed her eyes and grabbed onto the glowing sphere.

The magic felt strange in Catra's hands. It felt warm, soft, and almost alive in a way. For the first time in her life Catra did not feel the pain she had often associated with all manors of magic. Catra was broken from her trance by the sounds of a giggle, she flicked her ears around to locate the source only to find herself surrounded by the curious subjects of Halfmoon. 

"Is that her?" "Wow a Scorpioni too." "Hey isn't that Entrapta?" The raising wave of voices started to wane on Catra. As much as she liked being recognized , Catra did not want all this attention 

Thankfully Cyra quickly noticed and had the crowds disperse. "Get going about your business leave these three alone there will be a royal degree later tonight to explain everything." There were noticeable signs and grumbles of disappointment but Catra didn't care, she was just happy not to be crowded and looked back to the flickering ball of light.

"It's a simple light construct." Explained her father. "It's a very basic level magic spell, I could teach you if you would like." 

Catra blinked and held in a laugh at the thought. Never in her life did she ever even dream about learning magic. Catra looked at the delicate shining orb just taking in the beautiful glow. If there was more magic like this, magic that didn't hurt her she was interested in learning it. Catra nodded and gave her dad a soft smile before quickly returning to her brooding to save face but it was too late as Scorpia saw the smile and gave Catra one of her powerful hugs.

"Argh Scorpia cut it out!* Catra shouted and flailed in the grip. 

"Sorry Wildcat" Scorpia apologized and dropped her. "It is SO rare to see you smile I couldn't resist!"

Catra dusted herself off and turned to the king and queen still holding onto the small orb of light. "I want to learn this.. it was nice…" said Catra trying not to sound too excited or pleading.

"I would be delighted." Leondus stroked a hand gently through Catra's Mane. *We will see if you have the aptitude to be a Claw-some sorceress."

And just like that the moment was over and Catra pushed him away with a groan. Then noticed for the first time someone was missing.

"Hey wait a sec… where's the kitten? Why didn't she come with you guys?' Catra questioned.

"Oh Kaita she decided to stay home." Cyra answered. "I would have imagined this tour would have bored her to tears."

Catra nodded and started to look around the strange district for a non scary magical trinket to entertain herself with. It only took a few minutes to find something and Catra walked away with a small floating orb that changed color.

"We are almost finished onto the next are!" Leondus exclaimed. The girls followed the king to see a sort of industrial zone. All over the place citizens were crafting all master of items armor and weapons.

"Wow it's so busy, what is this place?" Scorpia asked, enthralled by all the different things going on at once.

Cyra smiled. "This is the Crafters sanctum. In here is housed every business that does hands on work in their crafts of creation. No matter how many times I come here I always find some fun new contraption built.

They make it through the sanctum only needing to stop Entrapta 47 times from touching, modifying, and destroying something. Sometimes all three at once.

"And now we saved the most Important district for last to round out our tour.* Leondus revealed once they had all exited the Carter's Sanctum. That surprised Catra after every area they had gone through she could not think of any other notable structures that would stand out to signal importance. It must be hidden by magic or deeper underground. Catra thought to herself.

"And here we are." Leondus announced motioning over an isolated walled up area of buildings. 

All of the buildings looked somewhat similar to each other with slight differences. The area looked to be the most strategically defended spot of the entire kingdom. Catra could even since some magic wards that made her fur stand on end.

"I don't see it." Catra said, confused. "What makes this place so important? Why does it have so many protective measures?"

"Catra this district houses the most vital and important thing in all of Halfmoon." Cyra answered the Ex-Force Captain.

"But what IS that?!" Catra grumbled, still unable to see the answer.

"The people." Answered both Cyra and Leondus.

Catra blinked as she took in the answer.

"The most important thing to any kingdom is its people Catra." Leondus continued sounding far more serious than he ever had before. "This is the residential district, the living quarters for all the citizens of Halfmoon as such we made sure it was as protected as possible." 

Catra looked closer over the buildings and finally started to see the civilians and more so young children playing without a care in the world. It made here feel sheepish to not have noticed them before having it pointed out. But either way this district had her attention 

"Any building can be rebuilt and weapon reforged but no life can be replaced." Cyra said causing Catra to jolt up. The queen simply looked at her daughter giving a small laugh. "Do you see their importance now Catra?"

Catra nodded quietly. Each child she saw was another mirror to her past few in the horde. She could see each of them forced to do drills and fight their squadmates all the while never knowing love. Catra hated the Horde, she despised what it took from her but she was also in a way thankful for it. She understood what the outcome would be if Halfmoon ever fell, she knew what fate would await these kids and it was one Catra would fight fang and claw to prevent. 

Catra took one last look over the residential district and made a promise. "I promise.." she spoke steadfastly. "I will never let the Horde ruin another child of Halfmoon, so long as I draw breath I will protect them." Catra felt both a claw and a tendral on her shoulders. She didn't need to look back to know she did not stand alone in her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand there! This was supposed to be a small cute fluffy chapter but I soon realized I needed to go through every district in Halfmoon and I just kept going X.X but hey at least we now know what there is to do in Halfmoon at any given time right? ^^;


	8. The Guilt of Kaita Clawdeen D'rilluth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning angst will be present in this chapter as well as a small mention of blood. You have been warned.
> 
> Well isn't this a surprise 2 chapters within a week. This is about the size I try to go for so hopefully I will be more consistent with my uploads. But anyway let us get on with the fic....
> 
> Edit: added a little more to the end enjoy :3

Traveling back to the castle was uneventful. Catra still felt a little strange how people would turn and watch them as they continued to walk but she was traveling with the king and queen. It was natural to expect little annoyances like this. Besides she would have to get used to strange treatment anyway considering her new position.

Catra supposed it was time to digest that information. She was a fucking princess. If it was not for the traumatic memories of being abducted that still burned in her skull she would not have believed such a ridiculous notion. But lo and behold it was true. She was a princess, and now she had to learn how to act like one. …. How in the fucking name of hell was she going to do that!?

Scorpia knew she was not the brightest stun baton in the armory. Despite what everyone in the Horde thought of her, and her sunny outlook she was not blind to how the people around her felt. All it took was a glance to see the dread and nervousness plaguing her bestie. Wanting nothing more than to ease the girl's fears, Scorpia without any warning scooped Catra up into one of her mighty hugs. 

"Ack Scorpia what the heck!" Catra shrieked in shock at the sudden public display of affection. "Put me down! People are watching!"

"It's okay Wildcat." Scorpia smiled. She knew deep down Catra needed the hugs as much as she hated to admit to it. It was also obvious that the Magicat's heart was already taken, and the Scorpioni already had a good guess by who. "This isn't the Horde and I could tell you needed it, don't worry you will make an amazing princess."

Catra stopped fighting stunned by how easily Scorpia of all people was able to read her emotions. "How did you even-"

"I'm a good judge of emotions." Scorpia cut off the thought and let Catra down. " And you are already a good leader, just act like a Force Captain but with more smiles and less yelling! That should work right?"

Catra had to laugh. This girl, Scorpia who Catra had shunned and treated like both of more than a nuisance was exactly what she needed in this emotionally harrowing time.

"Hey Scorpia?" Catra looked over to the spiky woman. "You're a good friend."

The beaming in Scorpia's eyes was enough to let Catra know she had said the right thing.

"I do not know if I can agree." Entrapta added in unintentionally ruining the moment.

Catra winced at being called out so bluntly at not being princess material. It kinda hurt but Entrapta was the only one of the three who had any clue what it meant to be a princess so she was the expert here.

"What do you mean?!" Scorpia semi-yelled. "Catra is too good enough to be a princess!"

"Yeah she should be fine I do not know why you are yelling?" Entrapta started confusing the two.

"Um you just said you didn't think I would be good at it…." Catra said Thinking the geek princess needed a refresher.

"Hmm I don't recall saying that.." Entrapta replied thinking back on her conversation before realization hit her face. "Ooooooh you thought it meant her qualifications when I disagreed.. no she will make a fine princess. I was referring to the less shouting, from what I could gather from my social experience with the other princesses of etheira is that they get into shouting matches a lot."

This put the ex-horde women at ease. Entrapta wasn't doubting Catra's abilities to lead . On the contrary the purplenette thought she would fit right in that alone was surprising for Catra to even consider.

"She's not wrong." Cyra interjected reminding Catra that there was an audience to their little talk. "When I was in the allience things would ALWAYS devolve Into petty squabbles until someone knocked our heads together." The queen laughed as though she remembered the days of great fondness despite everything apparently going crazy whenever they met up.

As they entered the castle perimeter Catra notices the sway of a small yellow tail on one of the buttresses. She smiled remembering how she herself would find a nice secluded high up space to relax on when she was a kid… Actually as she thought about it she realized she would still do that. Catra looked up at her and waved only for the ball of yellow fluff to scurry away from the motion.

Catra's ears flattened at scaring the kid away. She shrugged and supposed it made sense, if she were that young and thinking she was stealthy she would have probably hid in embarrassment at being noticed as well.

"So what's up with Kaita?" Catra asked as she looked to Cyra and Leondus for advice. "She seemed really energetic at dinner but since then she has kinda been l.. I don't know...distant? Is that normal for her?"

"No she is normally very eager to play with anyone who visits the castle." Cyra replied. " Perhaps she's not used to people staying or more likely she is acclimating to having a big sister. Give her some time and I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

Catra took Cyra's advice and waited. The wait was quite tedious and was not looking to show any results. Any time Catra would spot the little cub and either approach her or just acknowledge her in any way, Kaita would once again just run off. 

After the 5th attempt to get Kaita to speak with her Catra had had enough. As Kaita went to run Catra chased after her. And the older magicat was forced to admit her kid sister was incredible. Kaita was sprinting on all fours and dodging between corridors and objects to throw off her pursuer. Had it been anyone but a determined Catra the elder princess would easily believe the girl to be nearly uncatchable.

The chase seemed to last almost an hour with neither hunter or prey giving any slack until a twist of fate (or a lazy maid) had left some of the floor still wet and slippery. This causes the two kittens to skid into each other and end up in a pile of somewhat interlocked limbs. After the initial shock at what had transpired had faded from either of the children's minds both princesses began to cackle at the stupidity of it all.

"You are not a bad runner kid." Catra laughed, still trying to break the ice. She then looked over at the little girl who was still looking at Catra as though she was going to attack her.

Catra did not like that look one bit. For whatever reason her sister was terrified of her and she could not understand why. And what was worse, all she could see while looking at the little kitten was the child version of herself looking up in fear. Which made Catra look to be Shadow Weaver in her own eyes and that was not something she wanted to be seen as by anybody.

"Hey uh Kaita right?" Catra asked and watched the scared kitten nod and swish her tail. "Look whatever I did to make you so afraid of me wasn't intentional so.. yeah l...you can stop being spooked."

Kaita looked at her stunned and confused. ""What you did?" You mean you don't hate me?"

Catra understandably blinked at the question that seemed to have come out of nowhere. "What the- why would I hate you? We just met kid."

Kaita looked down and trembled In a way Catra knew from experience was her trying to hold back tears and sobs. "B-because it's my fault… I'm the reason you were kidnaped…"

Catra's world stopped. What the hell did she mean? This kid, her baby sister, she was somehow the reason she was forced to grow up in the abyssal dredge that was the Horde? Catra took one look at her and banished such thoughts from her mind. Kaita was only 12 years old, she would not have even been born by the time. No there had to be something else going on for the kitten to think she was responsible for this.

Catra looked at her and spoke In a soft yet serious tone. "How exactly did you figure that my disappearance was because of you? 

"B-because momma was pregnant with me…". Kaita explained her voice already hoarse trying to hold back her whimpering. " I-if not for me mom would have been there with you, the horde wouldn't have been able to capture you! There is no way mom would have lost to them!"

Kaita's nose then picked up a familiar sour scent. She looked to her sister's hands and gulped. Catra had clenched her hands so hard with her claws extended that blood was dripping from her palms. Kaita could feel Catra shaking in rage. She closed her eyes, and prepared herself for the worst.

"Kaita.." Catra spoke nearly monotone with a hint of seething anger. The taller Magicat stepped forward getting really close to Kaita. " I never! EVER!.." 

Here it comes… Kaita thought to herself prepared to be pummeled.

"...Want to hear you say that AGAIN!" Kaita felt a tight warmness envelop her. She opened her eyes to see Catra had wrapped her up in a big tight hug.

"The only people who are to blame for what happened are the Horde, damn it Kaiia how could you ever think that it was your fault!" Catra let the tears roll down her face as she comforted her baby sis.

That damnable witch.. Catra thought. Her fucking poison spread even to those she had never met.. Catra continued to hold the crying child and did something Adora would always do for her whenever she was really sad and began to softly scratch Kaita behind the right ear. The effect was almost instantaneous nas Catra felt the little princess purr and nuzzle into pets still sniveling. 

"Please Kaita listen to me when I tell you this.. you are a gift okay?" Catra began while tightening the hug. "I got captured and it sucked. But without you mom and dad would have had no one." 

Kaita looked up at Catra with misty eyes. She never thought to think of herself that way, that she was what kept her parents from falling apart, it felt strange to think about but it made a lot of sense the way her sister said it.

"Promise me you will talk to me if you ever feel like this again okay?" Catra asked.

"I promise.." Kaita nodded and curled up deeper into her sister's arms. Soon the magikitten had fallen asleep to her older siblings' purrs.

Catra was enraged by how much pain the Horde had caused her family but KAITA?! The poor girl lived her life convinced that she was somehow the reason her big sister was stolen and that sickened Catra to her core.

Catra was under no illusion that she was a good person. She felt she had a lot to make up for, but even so even if she was not good she was going to do everything in her power to make certain Kaita would never feel so weak ever again. She had already felt that once growing up and she was going to make sure the kitten was never subjugated to such feelings if she could save her from them.

Catra then lifted the sleeping kit into her arms and walked with her back to Kaita's room where she deposited the young Magicat onto the bed and proceeded to rub Kaita's belly until Catra was convinced the child was having pleasant dreams

As Catra went to pull her hand away Kaita in her sleep latched on and refused to let go. Catra could only stop And smile at the adorable display of affection. Normally she would have never allowed such a cuteness attack to affect her. However with Kaita she just couldn't resist and began to pet her sister's belly once again earning a smile and purr from the sleeping Magicat. Catra smiled down at her sister and began to softly sing.

"Through heat of Summer, through chill of Winter, through Autumn's wind Spring's rain as well. I'll always love you my little Sunshine you are a gift. A sweet angel. You are my Sunshine my little Sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my Sunshine away."

As the song closed Catra could feel the soft purrs and breathing of her little sister her face plastered with a gentle smile. Catra kept up the belly rubs deciding her arm was forfeit until the magikitten awoke once more. Giving up on moving Catra decided she would stand vigil to make sure the young girl's rest was not interrupted.

Unbeknownst to the princess she was not alone. Outside the door were Cyra and Scorpia silently awwing at the adorable display. Both keen to let the sisters bond in peace.

"Sleep well my sister." Catra smiled using her free hand to brush the bangs out of Kaita's face. "Sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it one more kitty with self worth issues but at least this one has a big sister to help her understand now important she is. I wanted to put in a little piece where Catra saw a mirror of her.younger self in Kaita and used it to make sure Kaita gets a better childhood then she had and will do everything she can to prevent anything band from happens to her


	9. All Hail Princess Catra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well happy new year everyone I hope you are all doing well. Stick with us to the end to hear some exciting news

Catra must have sat there for an hour or so watching over the sleeping cub. It still astound her that this little yellow fluff ball was her baby sister. She was both excited and afraid at the same time. She had already promised herself that she would watch out for the kid but a part of her was afriad of being a bad influence, she didn't want to drag Kaita down. 

Before Catra could roominate too much on that thought the door to Kaita's room creaked open to reveal Scorpia and Cyra standing in the threshold.

"Wow Catra I never knew you'd had such a good singing voice." Scorpia praised causing Catra's face to go red.

"I'm glad you managed to talk to Kaita. Did you find out why she was being distant?" Cyra asked.

"Yes but I'd rather not say anything while she has my arm hostage." Catra answered.

Only now did the two see that Kaita was clinging onto Catra's arm as she napped. The sight cause Scorpia to almost squee at the cuteness only being stopped by the "make a sound and wake her, and I will end you!" Look Catra was giving her. It was so cute and Scorpia was so proud that Catra was able to open up to the girl.

"As cute as Kaita sleeping can be we really should wake her or she will be missing lunch." Said the queen before she shouted the magic words. "Is that a mouse!?" 

"What where!?" The Magicat princesses yelled in tandem Kaita having detached herself from Catra's arm getting into a hunting stance as both searched the room for the prey.

"In the dining room actually." Cyra answered coyly. "We will be having split roasted salted mouse kabobs with a side of corn and peas."

"My favorite really!?" Kaita squeaked her eyes sparkling like Catra's would when 'needing to blow something up'. The queen gave a small nod and the next thing Catra knew Kaita was running down the hall in full all fours sprint.

"Wait wait wait wait.." Catra said trying to wrap her head around what she just heard and saw happen. "Mouse kabobs? Like Magicat really eat mice, and it's not considered wierd?"

"Oh not at all." Cyra answered. "Mice, birds, and fish are all Halfmoon delicacies. You will find them prepared in a multitude of ways each of which is delicious might add."

That was all Catra needed to hear. Her mouth was already watering thinking about the flavors and she made her way to dining hall for lunch.

The six sat down and began thier meal. Biting into the mouse kabob Catra had to surpress a squeal of delight. The taste, the texture, the juiciness, and the seasoning were perfection. With no hesitation she began to tear into the meat like a starving beast. When Catra managed to calm herself down from the flavor nervana she looked around the table just to see her mother and father looking at her in concern while Kaita had her mouth open gawking at her. 

To Catra's reprieve her friends did not seem all to enamoured by her display. Scorpia was eating In much the same way she was (though a bit more tactful due to having to eat with claws Catra suspected). And Entrapta was far to busy cataloging the differences she could observe in the prepared food from her last visit prior to the isolation.

"I um.. I have no words for what I just saw.." Leondus managed to say pulling himself from a speechless stupor. 

"Table manners will have to be on the list then.." Cyra said to herself still just looking at her eldest daughter in a mix of shock and horror at what she had just witnessed. 

"A list of what exactly?" Catra asked her eyes narrowing. Though she felt safer here then she ever had (at least without Adora nearby she thought to herself) Catra did not like the idea of information being hidden from her at least if it involved her in some way.

"A list of aspects we will need to have worked on." Cyra answered. "You are a princess Catra, you will need to learn how to act like one."

Catra scoffed at this. "Yeah I might be a princess or whatever but I'm not gonna change who am. I'm Catra I'm snarky, crass, and a pain in the ass. And proud of it.* 

Cyra gave her daughter a coy smirk. "So clearly you took after me then." The queen got up from her place at the table and walked over to her eldest child. "Oh I can tell just by the glint in your eyes you love to cause trouble." 

What happened next caused Catra to yelp as she felt Cyra grab at the back of her neck and lift her up. She tried to lash out against the grip but found herself unable to move. 

"What the heck did you do!" Catra shouted in a slight panic. "Urf...I I can't move!"

"Oh that is so cool!". Entrapta squealed breaking any tension rising from the display of power. "Like actual cats a Magicat scruff causes paralysis when gripped and lifted from." 

"Now then Catra." Cyra smirked. "I believe it is time to get you cleaned up before we present you to the public."

*Present me?" Catra questioned. "And what's wrong with how I look?!"

"Well for starters, your mane is a mess you are covered in soot and sweat, and youblook like you have been in those clothes for a week minimum." Cyra answered. "So before we announce your return we need to make you looked presentable. Starting with a bath…"

Cyra did not know what she expected when proclaiming to give Catra a bath. Granteed some magicats took to water better than others, herself and Kaita for example found bathing in water quite pleasant. While Leondus took bathing as a required sacrafice and was always grouchy about it. Therefore Cyra kept her mind open for however Catra would respond.

What the queen had not prepared for was the colatoral damage of trying to put Catra in a tub.

Water had been splashed everywhere, vials filled with assortens of shampoos conditioners and soaps laid smashed and mixed on the floor, and the three guards Cyra had called in to assist her in the princess's first royal bath when the first signs of difficulty had shown themselves were all on the ground groaning in pain with scratch marks painting thier bodies. But the most surreal thing was the sight of the naked soaked magicat princess perched on the vanity hissing at the tub and her.

*All of this over a bath!?" The queen said to herself still coming to terms with the events of the last minute.

"Water is evil!" Catra hissed back at Cyra digging her claws into her perch. "And I don't need to use it anyway I can just bathe like I normally do with my tongue!"

"Fine…" Cyra stated starring directly at Catra. "You do not need to use the bathtub. Now get down from there!"

Feeling like she had just won a major battle Catra leaped off the vanity onto the floor only to immediately be pinned by her mother in the process. Catra lashed out and snarled but unlike the guards she was having no luck getting out of her mothers hold.

"What gives? Let me up!" The former force captain ordered only to recive a snort from her mother.

"Oh no you are getting a bath my child…" Cyra warned her. "But since you are being such a baby about the water il just do it myself." Suddenly the queen was bathed in a bright light her form getting heavier and bigger ontop of Catra.

When the light faded what remained in the queen's place was a large 9ft tall brown cat with orange stripes and glowing cyan eyes.

"What in the…. " Catra began stunned by the transformation. "How did you-"

"It is know as beast mode." Her mother inturupted shocking Catra that she was able to speak at all on this new form. "All Magicat with proper training can call upon this form. But enough about this, you still need your bath"

Before Catra could do anything Cyra ran he large beast tongue down her face causing Catra to squeak in surprise.

"No!I can bathe myself!" Catra shouted and struggles in vain as Cyra continued to lick and clean her like a little kitten.

"Tough.." Cyra replied can continued the bath. 

It had taken a few minutes with Catra groaning and attempting to escape the emberassing catbath but soon all of her fur was mated down and Cyra got off of her daughter and returned to her magicat form.

"Now was that so bad?" Cyra smirked and received a glare from Catra as a response. "Right now then we simply need to get you something more apropriot to wear and we will be able to announce your return to the public.

Catra let out an exasperated sigh as her family and friends took turns trying to find her something out of a large closets worth of royal clothing. Truth be told she had never seen this amount of clothing In her life and none of it so fancy however the frillyness of most of the options made her want to gag.

"What about this?" Leondus asked pulling out a beautiful purple dress bathed in small diamonds.

"That so pretty! Scorpia smile as Catra let out another groan and eye roll. 

"Ugh looks like something Sparkles yacked up." Catra grimiced at the sight of the bedazzled dress.

"This one then?" Asked Cyra holding up a bright pink dress that screamed princess in every way. Catra just walked over and slowly took the garment out of her mother's hands and placed it back in the pile not even giving the offensive piece the time of day.

"Come on Catra you need to pick SOMETHING!" Cyra said her patience having been exhausted. "We have been going through these clothes for almost an hour."

"I won't wear anything that looks too princessy!" Catra growled. "It's bad enough I need to wear a dress in the first place but every last thing you have shown me looks so darn gaudy! I am a princess I get it but all of these fancy dresses just don't feel like I'm being me."

"Oh Catra…" Cyra sighed and pet her eldest's mane who failed to surpress a purr from the contact. " There is nothing wrong with looking like a princess. But you are right, you should be comfortable with whatever you choose to wear." The queen absentmindedly sifts through the dresses looking for anything that would suit her child's style whilst still looking regal enough for a princess to wear. "I understand that this is a lot to take in all at once but you our my daughter, this is your kingdom. I do not want you forced to wear anything that you would hate. We just really needed to get you out of that Horde uniform and this will only be for special occasions."

"Fine.." Catra grumbled. "but it still needs to look good on me and all these ones just look wrong, I mean just look at that one it's pokadot who made a dress that was POKADOT!?"

"FOUND IT!" Kaita's voice rang out inturupting the two. "This will look great on you big sis." Kaita smiled and shows the garment in question to Catra.

As far as the dresses go it was simple. No frills no poofs or capes nor any accessories. It was sleek and form fitting like the dress Adora had worn to the prom. But what drew Catra to the dress even more were the colors. The dress was a light muted cyan trimmed with vibrant gold with a red sigil on the chest.

Catra worlessly took the dress and exited into another room to change. The dress was a snug fit but not in an unpleasant way, it felt as though she was in the warm embrace of a close friend but unlike with Scorpia she could still move and breath. Catra looked in the mirror and was surprised how well the colors blended together on her and complimented her mismatched eyes. She would dare say she looked pretty good.

When Catra slowly walked back into the room everyone's heads turned to her and stopped. Only for her to be bombarded with complements.

"Wildcat you look so good!"

"My little girl is beautiful"

"Yes yes yes I knew that would look great!"

"It appeared despite Catra's reluctance to where dresses they actually look quite good on her."

"See you make a beutifu princess sunshine."

Catra didn't know how to feel. She wanted to run away, get mad at being called a princess, smile, and blush all at once. Her mind and body decided the best course of action was to stand thier frozen in place and take in all the complements at once.

"Thank you…" Catra utered look at the floor sheepishly her cheeks tinted red and smiling.

"Now come along we only have a few minutes to get you ready for your speech." Cyra said as she gently grabbed Catra by the hand and began to briskly walk to a balcony of the castle.

"Speech? What speech?." Catra asked stunned this being the first time such a thing had been mentioned. Cyra blinked then for the first time since she had arrive Catra saw her mother's fur bristle.

"Oh founders I forgot to tell you about the speech…" Cyra groaned then took a few breaths. " It's fine, it's fine. Catra after we announce your presence you will be asked to say a few words to address the people.of Halfmoon. Will you be able to do this?"

"So I just need to talk?" Catra asked. "Um yeah I can manage that.* 

"Oh one more thing!' Cyra added as they aproched thier destination. "I will need your headpiece for a moment."

Catra reluctantly removed her crimson helmet and tentatively handed it over to the queen. She had found that headwear in a box of junk headed for the scrapyard in the Horde and had saved it from iminant destruction. She charished it as one of the few things in the Horde she had been able to make her own in spite of Shadow Weaver's distian for her happiness. Therefore when Catra heared a loud crack and saw on of the faceguard's sides bent the wrong way she was understandably concerned.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Catra shouted just a little too loud seeing the heads of guards workes and her family poke thier heads out of doors and around corners.

"Do not use that language with me young lady!" Cyra grunted as she snapped the other side out of place. "By the 5 when was the last time you oiled this thing?"

"Oiled? Why would I oil my faceguard? And stop breakeing it!" Catra whined.

"I am not breaking it." Cyra replied shifting and bending parts of the headgear. "And this is not a faceguard sunshine."

Cyra handed the altered headwear back to Catra who started at it in shock. For as long as she could remember she had always worn that faceguard. So much so it has become synomonys with her. Anybody who saw that red piece of metal knew Catra was not too far away. 

And here it was in its true form. All this time Catra had been wearing...a red fucking tiara.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me.." Catra groaned and rolled her eyes. "Are you telling me that I have been wearing a damn TIARA all this time?!"

"I'm just happy you were able to keep it all these years." Cyra smiled at Catra and fixed up the princess's hair before heading out onto the balcony to address the populace.

Catra watched from the doorway as her mother got poised to speak getting nervous by proxy.

"Citizens of Halfmoon, I queen Cyra Cheetara D'rilluth II have joyous news for you all. 12 years ago we were invaded by the monsterous war machine known as the Horde, and in that violent battle many Magicats lost thier lives and my eldest daughter was lost. In our grid we closed off our kingdom the the outside world but that ends today!" The crowd began to muemer in both shock and eagerness at this statement the kittens most of all. "For you see my people, after 12 long years my child has returned to us!"

Catra let out an audible squeak as all the eyes of Halfmoon gazed upon her as she stepped slowly onto the balcony her tail swishing rapidly as though to distract them all. 

"H-hello my my name is Catra but I guess you would all know me as Cyra III." Catra spoke to her people. "Well I was apparently supposed to give a speech but my mom kinda you know, forgot to tell me untill about 10 minutes ago so yeah thanks mom." The crowd began to chuckle and snicker with Catra's mother just shaking her head stifling a laugh.

"Anyway." Catra continued after breaking the ice. " What actually happened to me on that faithful day 12 years ago was that the Horde managed to kidnap me. The monster who lead the assult took me as a consolation because she couldn't take Halfmoon. And worse she locked away memories so until very recently I wasn't even aware of Halfmoon's existence let alone being a princess of it."

Catra looked over the crowd and sighed but knew withholding the truth would not be a smart Idea if she was going to rule this place someday. 

"I would rather not get into the details let's just say the Fright Zone is an awful place to be stuck growing up in, even more so for a Magicat. And while this next part will probably not endear me to you I would be remiss not to inform you all of what I became. In the Fright Zone I was trained to be a soldier of their war front and was given the rank of Force Captain. I have participated in sieges against the kingdoms of these lands and have made enemies of the princess...But regardless of all that I am here now and ready to learn how to a princess worthy of you all if you would have me.., thank you.."

Catra takes a bow as applause rings out through the courtyard. Words started to giant traction in the crowed and soon the entire precession was shouting at the top of thier lungs. "All Hail Princess Catra!" Repeatedly.

The force captain turned princess left with as much poise as she could muster before she collapsed into a ball of nerves and took deep breathes to calm herself.

"Why did you have to put me on the spot like that!" Catra shouted her face red in embarrassment at having pulled that speech out of her ass and subsequent cheers for it."

"I'm sorry dear." Cyra apologized " I seriously just forgot I was still just amazed that my little girl made ir back home. If it is of any comfort you did an amazing job."

"Tch no I didn't." Catra argued. "I was tripping over my words left and right!"

"Yes but you should have seen me give a spontaneous speech at your age. I was a far bigger wreak." The queen countered and laughed. "But now that you are finished with your introduction we can see what aspects of royal life you will need the most help with."

The rest of the day involved Catra going throughcountles boring and monotonous tasks such as being instructed how to curtsie, learning the family history and failing at fine dining.

"I can honestly say I have never seen so much mahem caused with a teaspoon." Cy'ra said looking over the torn apart room. " I don't know wether I am more terrorfied or impressed.."

"I may have gotten Abit frustrated…" Catra admitted "but I think I figured it out."

Leondus sighed and informed the maids of the newest mess. "The last lesson we will have for today will be music."

Catra stretched and followed her parants secretly having fun trying all of these different things but would never admit it.

"Oh sis you are gonna love music lessons there are so many fun instruments to play!" Kaita exclaimed riding on Catra's shoulders.

Music practice was something. Catra had tried over a dozen different instruments Frome flutes to drums to a damn tuba (she still wassnt sure what she was thinking with that last one) but none clicked. None until The Magicat looked into a coenor of the room and saw it. A magestic sleek string.instrment the neck a striking magenta and the sides a soft baby blue.

"What. Is. That!?" Catra slowly questioned her eyes not leaving the instrument.

"That is an enchanted guitar…" Leondus answered. "Do you want to try it?"

Catra immediately picked the object up and strummed it experimentally. The music was both loud yet soft, gentle yet strong. She loved it. Catra began to play this "guitar" thing moving her fingers across the strings and using her ears to pick out what sounds felt right to play in sequence and before long had manged to strum a few chords by ear. Her eyes were closed and she allowed her ears to twitch and tail to sway with the music she was playing, through all of this Catra was oblivious to the smile that had stretched itself upon her face.

"Whoa.." was all Scorpia could say watching her friend play. "That sounds amazing Wildcat."

"She appears to be a natural." Entrapta added. "Not many musicians can learn by ear alone."

The D'rilluths stated silent simply listening to the performance. Kaita swaying to the notes like her sister.

As she brought her session to a close putting the guitar down Catra found herself tackled to the ground by a giggleing ball of fluff. 

"Sis that was amazing it sounded so pretty!!" Kaita praised and cuddled into the older magicat still excited she HAD a big sister to begin with. 

Catra smiled down at the kitten and wrapped her up in a hug. She would normally feel wrong desplaying such a weakness but for some reason the little furball lowered all of her defenses against such things.

"Well it looks like we found what your instrument pretence is." Cyra said with a soft smile. "As for the rest of your training I will be sending for the princess of our sister kingdom to aid you."

"A kingdom can have a sister?" Catra looked at her mother quizzically. 

"No not like that…" the queen blanched while her mate gave a harty chuckle reminding herself to choose words carefully. "It simply means it is a kingdom that holds a rich history with ours. Our sister kingdom is Brightmoon Angela was instrumental in helping the founders build our kingdom and establish trade routes before the isolation. Oh she will be so exstaticed to hear from me and I'm sure Glimmer will be thrilled to see you again." Cyra walked off to begin the letter.

Memories flashed in Catra's head about her past. She saw a kitten version on herself chasing a tiny but just as cotton candy colored Sparkles around.

"Imma get you Glim-Glim!" The younger Catra hollered and laughed chasing the Brightmoon princess. 

"Nuhuh!" The young Glimmer yelled back running away from the chasing magikitten. 

They ran incirclea for a few minutes before the child Catra pounced and pinned the child Glimmer. 

"Ha told ya I'd get ya Glim-Glim! I'm the bestest pouncer ever!" The magikittens tail was swishing rapidly in glee at a rate Catra could only remember feeling when playing with Adora as children. The two kids hugged before Catra was brought back to the present.

Catra looked to Scorpia while still hugging her baby sis. The Scorpioni was just smiling her claws clasped together.

"Isn't that great Catra we get to meet your old friend!"

In this moment Catra was both envious and furious and Scorpia's forgetfulness.

"Scorpia.. Glimmer is Sparkles…" Catra said through gritted teeth the only thing calming her was running her fingers through Kaita's hair and purrs the petting produced.

And like that Scorpia's eyes got wide. "Ooooooh… huh small world.. do you think they are still mad about the Prom?"

Catra groaned and had only one thought.

'This is going to suuuuuuck….'

The reply was not as immediate as Catra had inticipated. It had actually taken a few weeks before they were informed of queen Angela's decision to send not just Sparkles but Arrow-boy and Adora aswell. In that time the "Super Princess Trio" as Scorpia had coined them had aclemted to life in Halfmoon. Scorpia was trying her luck as a lot of arts and crafts and the resident magikittens took to.her like Imp to caffeine. Entrapta used her time in Halfmoon to study First One's tech and used it to gradually upgrade the weapons and everyday equipment in the kingdom, Catra felt lucky to have found her before the escape who knows how much damage her mind could have caused if she ended up Hordak's prisoner.

As for Catra herself. She spent most of her time either training or playing her guitar having written a few songs in the mean time. But all good thing must come to an end at some point and the day of the Brightmoon gang's arrive had come. 

Hearing the echos down the hall of her Kaita urgeing her father to finish up the history lesson Catra got onto her throne and waited with a smirk.

When the Brightmoon envoys entered the throne room they all bowed and Glimmer started giving some kind of speech to join the allience or something Catra was not really paying attention her sights were locked on Adora who had unknowingly bowed to her and Catra was going to make sure the princess never forgot it.

Catra was snapped out of her museing by a confused about of her name. She looked into the eyes of her shocked former best friend and smirked speaking only two words.

"Heeeey Adoraaaa~.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that the flashbacks are over!! Now the. I have two announcements to make. 
> 
> 1) I plan to have Ch 10 and 11 done by Jan 19 for Adora's Birthday.
> 
> 2) I will cover what happened in those weeks between Cyra writing the letter and the Best Friend Squad showing up in a new series I will be calling "Hijinks In Halfmoon" it will be mostly comody and slice of life of SPT and Kaita just doing things in Halfmoon. 
> 
> Anyway thanks.for.reading.I will see you all soon


	10. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp managed to get one chapter out today happy birthday Adora!! and thank you to everyone who got this story to over 10000 views! Seriously you are all the best thank you for your continued support. 
> 
> In the last chapter TheKlustyDraconoquus left a comment than reminded me inside explain the enchanted guitar. It basically works like an electric guitar but uses magic to amplify and distort the sound.
> 
> Now it is time for the meeting of Adora and Catra let's start the fun!

Adora's eyes were wide at Catra's words. "You..defected? When, and how, and why!?"

"A few weeks ago, stole a skiff, and because I knew I couldn't stay there after giving you the sword Shadow Weaver would have killed me if she found out...which she did" Catra replied.

"Oh.." Adora looked a little saddened. She had hoped Catra would have seen the Horde was evil and choose to fight beside her not just run away because of-. " Wait Shadow Weaver tried to kill you?!" Adora shouted her mind finally catching up to what Catra had said.

"...Duh, That's nothing new Adora she has always hated me, she was just looking for a reason to do so without having to explain a dead soldier to Hordak." Catra said casually. "I told you the day you left that if I didn't bring you back Shadow Weaver would have had my head, You had to have seen this coming Adora!"

Adora trembled and looked down in shame unable to look into the eyes of her former best friend. She had always thought Catra was exaggerating having never been on the receiving end of Shadow Weaver's discipline herself. But after the events of Mysticore and the raid on the Fright Zone Adora began to see the witch for what she truly was; a manipulative sociopath, and a monster who fed on the misery of others.

And she had left Catra alone with her…..

Adora felt sick just thinking about the fact. Her mind spiraling on anyway she could have tried harder or anything she could have said or done to convince Catra to come with her.

"Of course you didn't" Catra rolled her eyes looking down at the blonde."She literally stole me from my family just so she would have a magicat to be her punching bag Adora."

"She's the reason you went missing!?" Glimmer butted in both shock and rage directed at Shadow Weaver. Not only had that woman tortured her and tried to brainwash Adora, but now she is the reason Catra was taken and molded into a Horde soldier? Oh Glimmer was pissed!

Where Glimmer was livid Adora was horrified her hands clasped over her mouth. How long had she blindly followed the witches order? How long had she basked in the praise the monster had placed upon all the while making her once best friend's life a living hell and never once saw the signs? The fact that she didn't even know the answer shook Adora to her core. 

Catra could see the horror etched in Adora's face and while it was somewhat cathartic to see her finally grasp the situation the terror Catra saw in her former friends eyes was something she felt all too familiar with and did not want Adora to suffer with.

The Halfmoon princess got up and walked towards Adora resting a hand on her shoulder. "She chose to be a witch, you were just a dumbass Adora.."

This caused Adora to begin snorting and laughing. "Heeeey rude!" She got up and looked at Catra with a smile and smirk. "You know I don't think I have EVER heard a princess say that word Princess Catra~."

Catra's face got super red from Adora calling her by the title. "Sh-shut up idiot!" She shoved Adora back with one of her hands and sat back down on the throne.

"Wait...Adora? Sis is she THAT Adora?!" Asked Kaita. "The one you wrote that song about?"

"You wrote a song about me?" Adora arched an eyebrow her smug smile in full effect.

"Don't flatter yourself. Catra huffed "I was just told to sing about what I was feeling. I didn't know I was being recorded!" 

"Aww you care about me how embarrassing for you~!" Adora shot back with a grin only to then feel the sharp but familiar pain of magicat toe claws impale her shin. Adora winced in pain and looked down to see the gold furred culprit.

"That for hurting my sister you butt!" Kaita hissed.

"Kaita Clawdeen D'rilluth! We do not kick our guests in the shins!" Cyra growled at her youngest. "My apologies She-ra she sometimes doesn't think before acting."

"It's fine.." Adora laughed off the minor stinging sensation in her leg. "I am used to magicat scratches. I got them a lot considering Catra and I shared a bed since we were 6."

"I'm sorry what?" Cyra blinked. "You both shared a bed?"

"Yeah I slept curled up at the foot of her bed." Catra answered.

"It helped us both sleep easier and would prevent the other cadets from trying to prank us at night." Adora added.

"Adora...did it ever occur to you that maybe the alliance should have known that the most effective horde soldier we had ever faced was bunking with you for over a decade!?, Glimmer shouted. "No offence Catra" 

"Why would I be offended by the compliment?" Questioned Catra.

"So as cute as this is.." Bow interrupted. " And it IS adorable and I love everything about it. We were sent here with a task, your majesties. I think we should get started on the training immediately."

"Ah yes, a very good idea," Leondus said, handing the three a detailed list of royal aspects that needed dramatic improvement. The list was long but issued in orders of severity with Fine Dining and Royal Linguistics at the top of the list.

"Fine dining huh.." Glimmer looked over the list. "Yeah I could see it considering how bad this one is at wolfing down her food." The princess pointed to Adora. 

"I'll have some of the servants set up the dining hall for practice." Queen Cyra stated. "Catra could you please show our guests to their quarters while it is being set up? I'm sure you have things you wish to discuss."

"Yes my queen." Catra got up and turned to her mother with a bow causing Adora's jaw to drop. Turning back to the three Catra suppressed a smirk. " Your rooms are this way follow me." 

Catra led the Brightmoon trio out of the throne room and through the palace to the guest chambers trying to ignore the quips oohs and aahs the three were constantly blurting out. Catra was still very much annoyed that her mother called on BRIGHTMOON of all places to assist In her training, and worse they sent ADORA with them who thanks to Kaita knew she wrote a damn SONG about her. The tutoring hadn't even started yet and Catra already wished it was over.

"And here is where you will be staying." Catra said all formal pretense having been dropped now that she was no longer on her throne. "Try not to get glitter everywhere okay?" 

"Aaaaaand there's the Catra we know…" Glimmer crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I'm honestly surprised you kept your composure that long."

"My mom and dad drilled that into me on my first week here." The Magicat crossed her arms back. "And the answer is no in case you are wondering."

"No?" Adora questioned. "No to what exactly.."

"To your stupid little princess club!" Catra answered. "No I won't join it."

"Like we would even want you!" Glimmer huffed.

"Well seeing as your opening line of greeting me was an invitation I'd say yeah ya do." Catra taunted smugly.

Glimmer let out a long frustrated groan."How are you and little Cy the same person!?" 

"Eh about 12 years of Horde propaganda after getting my mind wiped." Catra snarked. "if the Horde tries to attack Halfmoon I'll kick their ass back to the Fright Zone, but I will not let myself be made to take orders from you Sparkles."

"But seriously Glimmer." The use of the Brightmoon princesses really name causing the three to pay full attention. "Do you really think the rest of your little alliance would be okay with having the girl who bombed the prom in their ranks?"

The Best Friend Squad all winced at varying degrees with Adora looking the worst of the bunch. Her best friend for all of her life was right here but the schism between them felt just as large as ever. 

"Besides." Catra continued. "Your group doesn't have a good record with people who are different. Scorpia has told me how even before the Horde took over her kingdom none of the other princesses liked her family, and with Entrapta…you fucking abandoned her in the Fright Zone!"

"We did not mean to!" Bow shouted startling the three girls who all forgot he HAD a shouting voice.

"Didn't mean to what?" Asked Entrapta who had snuck up on them from behind.

The Best Friend Squad all yelped and tumbled onto one of the guest beds in surprise. Catra gave a small laugh having gotten used to Entrapta's spontaneous appearances.

At that moment Catra heard the familiar sound of footfalls charging down the hallway. Scorpia was running towards them at max speed and Catra knew the only outcome to this. She signed and braced herself for what was to come.

The Magicat was suddenly scooped up into the Scorpioni's arms in a protective hug. "Wildcat I heard screaming! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine Scorp," Catra rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Entrapta just starteled the guests is all."

Adora felt a strange angry but also not angry? feeling seeing Scorpia pick up Catra like that, and it intensified seeing Catra be okay with it. Catra always hated being picked up even she was barely ever allowed to do so. But the strange feeling had to wait. Right now she needed to focus on the fact Entrapta was here, alive,and they left her behind.

"Entrapta.." Bow began the distraction wallowing Adora to push down the unwelcome feeling. "We thought you were...how are you alive?"

"Why wouldn't she be alive?" Catra narrowed here eyes. * Did you send her off on a suicide mission or something.."

"What? No!" Gimmer gasped in disgust at possibility.

"She got caught in the purging chambers during the lockdown…" Adora answered sternly.

The Magicat's eyes widened at the new information...right before the shock hit Scorpia causing the older princess to drop her.

"The PURGING CHAMBERS!?". Catra ears were up and her tail was flicking wildly. " How the fuck did you survive Entrapta."

"Oh, well just before the flames came out I jumped inside Emily's storage compartment that combined with my hair being fireproof made it simple why?" Entrapta answered.

"Entrapta. l, we thought you perished…" Glimmer responded. "We were all devistated by the loss and the Alliance fell to shambles in grief.."

Entrapta put her mask down as she processed this new information. "You didn't abandon me.."

"We did though." Bow whimpered. " We didn't mean to but we did! Entrapta were so sorry!"

Entrapta lifted up her mask and hair walked over to Bow and gave him a pat on the head "I forgive you."

The Best Friend Squad started to hug Entrapta before the entire group including a reluctant Catra were all wrapped up in a Scorpia hug.

"Yay everyone is friends!" The princess cheered. Catra and Adora glanced at each other until the former looked away causing the latter to pout.

"Um excuse me.." a new voice interrupted the group.

Standing in the doorway of the guest room was a Magicat maid with light fur that grew darker around the ears, tail, and face.

"What's up Saiya?" Catra asked squirming out of the hug.

"Misae is just about finished setting up please come down to the dining hall for the training." The girl bowed and walked away to perform other duties.

"Let's just get this over with….." Catra sighed and began the walk to the dining hall with The B.F.S and S.P.T in tow.

Adora and Catra both sat down at the table in front of the various foods Adora finding out hard not to drool with the smells alone.

"Well.. let's see what we are working with you two." Glimmer got ready to judge them both on performance.

What followed could only be described as an affront to civilized eating. It wasn't something as simple as using the sales fork for the entries or using a stake knife for a butter knife. No as far as Glimmer was concerned she was dealing with 3 year olds eating with their hands. Well maybe not that bad Catra at least ATTEMPTED to memorize the silverware before giving up and using her claws to cut the foods which while a bit on the savage side the Brightmoon princess had to be impressed by the finesse of a magicat's claws. Adora on the other hand was having a melt down and just grabbed every last fork spoon or knife just to be certain she picked up the right one and when that failed did indeed just used her hands.

"That… was..an attempt?" Bow said with a nervous smile.

"It was disgusting…" Glimmer stated flatly. 

"Glimmer!" Bow gasped.

"It was!" Glimmer countered. "I mean seriously" she pointed at Catra "you messed up once and gave up even trying to learn! And you!" She turned and pointed at Adora. " You picked up every piece of silverware at once! How Did you think that would work?!"

"I figured if I picked all of them one would be right?' Adora answered looking down bemoaning the failure.

"And I just don't see what the big deal is. What's the difference between this knife and that knife they both cut, don't they?" Catra questioned holding up a steak and butter knife.

"That smoothen knife is meant for cutting butter and other loose solids. The shape keeps the food from getting ripped apart and makes it easier to spread. The other one with it's jagged blade is meant to cut into thick meats…" Glimmer explained and rubbed her temples.

Catra thought about it for a second and snapped her fingers on realization. "Oh now I get it! We need to treat each utensils as a specialized combat unit!"

The statement caused everyone to give Catra a very confused look.

"What do you mean?" Adora asked, still not seeing whatever Catra managed to figure out.

"Try seeing all of the silverware as soldiers, each on specialized to take out a certain food. Like Sparkles said with the different knives one was ment for soft stuff the other for thick meats. The soup spoon has a long handle and deep indent to perfect transfer soup, and the sales fork is designed to stick and hold the leaves more effectively then a generic fork." Catra continued to go into detail on various different utensils and how they would interact with thier perfered food type.

Bow and Glimmer we left speachless at how easily she linked the silverware to soldiers whole Adora just soaked the analogy in. Once Catra had started to explain all the different forks spoons and knives in such a way something in her brain clicked and she understood. She wanted to smile at the fact that what the alliance couldn't teach her in months Catra could in only a few sentences.

"Wow that is super smart Catra I never would have thought about it like that!" Scorpia beamed.

"Eh it was nothing just had to put it in combat terms." Catra shrugged.

And just like that the strange feeling was back in Adora's gut. Just something about the way that they were able to talk to eachother made her mad. She couldn't tell why but it just did and it made her furrow her brow at the display.

"You got a problem?" Catra's voice knocked her out of the trance.

Her former best friend was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Um no? Uh why would I?* Adora blushed and looked away emberassed she was caught glaring.

"Well I think thats enough with the fine dining." Glimmer began. "Let's move on to Aaaarrrgghhh!!!!" Glimmer collapsed in pain her body glowing red and glitching.

"Glimmer!!" Both Adora and Bow rush to her aid.

"What the heck was that!?" Catra backed up still not very used to all the crazy magic. 

"It's been happening ever since we escaped the Fright Zone." Adora explained. "Whatever Shadow Weaver did cursed her."

"And you didn't think to bring this up before now!?" Questioned Catra. The magicat princess grumbled."Scorpia you mind carrying her to the infermery? I'll go explain the situation to the queen, Entrapta this might be runestone related do you think any of your research could help?"

"I have never seen anything like it but a disruption to a runestone connection could be the cause…." The Dryl princess theoriesed. "I'll need to run some tests to be sure"

Scorpia gave a salute with her pincer and hoisted up the injured half angel and carried her to the castle infermery.

An hour goes by and Halfmoon's best healers, sorcerers and Entrapta herself were all pouring over what data they had managed to collect.

"Okay we managed to isolate the problem" Entrapta stated to Glimmer and the rest of the squad whomwas staying by her bed after going over her notes a few more times. "Whatever happened in the Fright Zone interfered with your connection to the Moonstone."

"Can you fix it?" Glimmer said asking the all important question.

"Yes. With the information we have gathered realiging your magic to the Moonstone's frequency can be done." The tech princess answered.

A sigh of relief washed over the room.

"How long will it take for her to recover?" Bow question.

Entrapta looked over to him and shrugged. " I dunno. This has never been documented it's possible this is the first time this has ever been attempted! It could take days weeks or even months!" Entrapta was getting too excited about the prospect of new scientific descovery was haveing trouble reading the room.

"Months?!" The Best Friend Squad shouted simultaneously. 

Glimmer started to look distressed. "We are in a war I can't be sidelined for months!"

"Wait..Remember that legend from Plumeria? She-Ra was able to heal people!"

"You can heal people?" Catra looked at Adora skepticaly.

"Well mean I haven't really tried so far but.. If She-Ra can heal I will figure out how." Adora reaffirmed herself.

What followed was a very unsafe display of Adora waving her sword around yelling at it to "Heeeaaaaalllll Glimmeeeeer" but to no avail only ending up with her kicked out of the room after putting the sword of protection through a wall. So she ended up sitting on the castle steps sulking.

Adora was miserable. She was supposed to be the hero everyone could rely on. If she couldn't even heal her friend when she needed her what good was she? Adora looked down at the sword and agian wondered if it made mistake in choosing her. 

It was at that moment Adora remembered something. That temple she Bow and Glimmer ran into to escape that beast. I'd had a depiction of She-Ra in it.. if anywhere on Etheria had the answers to how her powers worked that would be the place. Without wasting any time Adora sprinted for the exit of the city she had a mission to do and nothing would stop her. 

Unbeknownst to the raceing teen she was not unseen. Catra had been perched up on on of the castle walls and had seen her run off. Knowing how recklass Adora coould be Catra first went to her parents to explain the situation before running of after her.

Adora wandered the Whispering Woods for what seamed like nearly an hour before she stumbled upon the First One's Ruins. 

"Eternia!" She spoke with conviction and watched as the entrance opened for her and let of a gigantic bean of energy into the sky. The young hero walked inside determined to find a way to help her friend.

Catra had caught up to Adora by following her scent and watched as the light poured into the sky and winced at the brightness. She saw the entrance begin to close behind her former best riend and lept her way inside as the door slammed shut behind her. Whatever Adora was planning it looked like they would be dealing with it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this took way longer then I thought x.x and the next ones the Promise, I was hoping on getting that one done today as well but we will see. 
> 
> Any way thank you all for making this story get as big as it did feel free to comment I love your reactions :)
> 
> Untill next time have a good day!


	11. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are everyone over 11k views. On chapter 11. This is a big one I hope you are all strapped in and ready go.

Adora walked through these unfamilier halls of the ruins unsheathing the Sword of Protection from her back as she navigated the place.

"Hello?" She called out in hopes of something. "I carry the sword of She-Ra I've come here for help, is anyone here?"

As Adora approached the main chamber of the ruins the same hologram she had seen before materialized right infront of her.

"Greetings!" the hologram greeted causing Adora to shriek and jump back. "What is your query?"

This caused Catra who had been observing her from the shadows to smirk at her sherik. 

"Oh" Adora breathed and recomposed herself from the sudden shock. "I need your help to heal my friend. She's been cursed, and I-I don't know how to save her. The legends say that She-Ra could heal people using this sword….How do I do that?" Adora asked getting a bit nasally and whiny towards the end of her question.

The hologram seemed to pause for a moment as if processing her request.

".....What is your query?" The hologram repeated.

"Oh not this again.." Adora scoffed. "For the honor of Grayskull!!"

Adora transformed into her She-Ra form in a blinding lights that caused Catra to need to look away or be dazzled.

"How about now?" Adora asked the hologram.

The hologram's color changed. "Administrator detected. welcome She-Ra." 

"One more time. What can you tell me about this sword?" Adora asked.

"Subject: The Sword of Protection." The hologram began. "Classification: portable Runestone keyed exclusively to Administrator: She-Ra, Princess of Power."

"How can I use the sword to heal my friend?" Adora asked, happy to have made some headway.

"Query not recognized." The hologram replied

Adora groaned and ran a hand down her face looking irritated. "The legends say the sword has healing powers. Is that true?"

"One of the Sword of Protection's many intended functions is to heal and restore balance." The hologram answered.

"But how do I do that?" Adora asked with an annoyed smile.

"Query not recognized." The hologram repeated.

"How do I use the sword to heal people!" Adora shouted.

The hologram be an to repeat the same phrase causing Adora to slump over and made sound that was a mix of a groan and cry.

Suddenly she was struck by inspiration rembering a name from her first time holding the sword. 

"I need to speak with Light Hope." Adora demanded. 

"Light Hope?" The hologram said nearly sounding like a question.

"Light Hope. That's her name isn't it?" Adora pushed. "The woman I saw when I touched the sword for the first time? Where is she?"

"Yes, Light Hope is here." The hologram confirmed. "She has been waiting for you."

"Can I talk to her?" Adora asked hoping she would finally get some useful information.

"You will meet her soon enough." Stated the hologram. "But first, you must let go."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adora scratched her head in confusion.

"You are not ready yet." The hologram responded."You must let go."

"Let go of what?" Adora asked getting anxious.

"Query not recognized." The hologram responded back to its unhelpful self.

Adora just groaned in irritation.

"Wow this place sucks!" Catra laughed. Starling Adora.

"Who's there!?" Adora shouted and accidently fired a beam from her sword in Catra's direction.

Catra ducked out of the way as the blast put a hole in the wall behind her.

"Hey watch it!" Catra shrieked her tail frizzled.

"Catra? What are you doing here?" The blond asked.

But before Catra could answer the entire room turned to a redened hue and hummed with energy.

"Unauthorized presence detected. Security protocol activated." The hologram stated as it disappeared the room staying red.

"Oh no no no not again" Adora said in panic looking around the room.

"Uh what the fuck was that?!" Catra yelled.

"This is bad you're not supposed to be here Catra." Adora spoke.

The multiple doors in the room began to slam shut on the two. In a moment of desperation and panic Adora grabbed Catra's hand and began to run to on of the closing exits only to be met by a swarm of large bug-like robots similar to the first creature she had seen when she had transformed into She-Ra for the first time.

"What are those!?" Catra gasped in terror at the creepy spiderbots.

"Also not good!" Adora replied turning and running on the opposite direction still pulling Catra with her.

The final door slammed shit right as the two girls were about to make it through. Adora mustered all the strength she could and lifted the sealed door up over her head reopening their escape.

"Come on we need to get out of here!" Adora grunted at Catra as she strained to keep the door open.

Catra jumped through and Adora dropped the door only for one of the creatures to started to rip through it. The ex-horde soldiers ran down the hallway to escape, panting.

Suddenly all the lights overhead start to flicker off one by one. From the darkness appear the glowing red eyes of the spiders. Adora and Catra look to eachother and at the same time shrieked and ran in the opposite direction.

"What the hell is going on Adora?!" Catra yelled while running. "Why are those things trying to kill us!?"

"They are trying to kill YOU!" Adora corrected keeping pace with the magicat. "This place sees you as an invader."

"Well can you tell them to STOP?!" Catra shouted and glared.

"No, I can't tell them to STOP!" Adora shouted back on clear frustration. "Clearly nothing in here is listening to me!"

The two raced around a coenor only to find themselves at a dead end. Adora halts as the monstrous spider turn the corner after them.

"Adora what are you-"

"Stand back" Adora inturupted as she sliced the wall and ceiling raining large chunks of debris down on the spiders and themselves.

The spiders screeched as they were buried alive. But before the same could happen to them Adora grabbed Catra close and put the sword over thier heads before transforming it into a shield to protect them.

Both girls coughed as the dust settled and Adora detransfeomed back to her normal state.

"You shouldn't be here Catra." Adora looked at her former friend with concern. "Those things aren't going to stop until they get you, and as long as I'm protecting you, they'll see me as a threat, too."

"The it's a good thing I didn't ASK you to protect me." Catra scoffed annoyed.

Adora stammer incredulously from Catra's rebuttals. "Why are you here anyway and how did you even find this place?"

"I'm here because a certain blond idiot rushed off into the Whispering Woods without a Magicat Ranger, OR bothering to tell anyone where the hell she was going." Catra shot Adora a very annoyed look. "As for how I was following you, and even if I wasn't the temple shot out a bright glowing light into the sky visible for miles… it wasn't that hard to track down."

Adora blushed meekly at the answer feeling like a fool. She soon shook it of remembering they were not out of danger yet. "Come on we need to keep moving those things could be back any minute."

Catra looked around seeing only one way they could go. "Lead the way princess hairpoof." She bowed and mocked Adora.

Adora rolled her eyes but couldn't help but give a small smile as she took the lead.

The two walked through the ruins in silence neither haveing the will to initiate idle talk at the momant. Waterfalls rushed on either side of them as they made thier way to another alcove.

"Great another dead end." The magicat sighed starting to turn back.

Adora however noticed the wall looked weirly similar to the first door on these ruins she opened.

"No wait it's not." The blond inturjected and placed her hand on the wall. "Eternia!" She spoke the the wall opened up revealing a path.

Catra looked at Adora with a cocked eyebrow clearly wanting an answer.

"Long story." Adora said looking to Catra and proceeded into the room.

The room was pitch black as far as the eye could see. Adora pulled the Sword of Protection using the runestone as a light in hopes of seeing anything tono avail.

"Woooow you found the infinite darkness room." Catra mocked. " Let's get out of here and find another-"

As Catra turned around to leave she noticed the door was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh come on why is the deal with this stupid place!?" Catra shouted out in rage.

"I think I see something." Adora called out to Catra and pointed to a light in the distance and began to walk to it. "Hello?, Light Hope?"

The girls approached the light and study it before a blinding flash over takes them and suddenly they see themselves back in the Fright Zone.

"What is going on?" Adora looked to Catra for an answer.

"Why would I know?" The Halfmoon princess defended herself. "There is no way that we could be back in the Fright Zone and even it we could be why the hell would I want to be back in this hell pit?" 

"Let me go!" Young yet familiar voice shouted out.

Adora and Catra turned to the direction of the sound only to see Shadow Weaver holding onto a young version of Catra.

Catra lunged at Shadow Weaver in an attempt to save her younger self from.whatever the witch had planned only to glitch through the image.

"Silence beast." Shadow Weaver spoke. "It is time you forget your past life, from now on you shall be nothing more then a pet to my ward."

The teens both looked on in horror as the witch casted she spell on the young princess leaving the child in a daze before setting her up in a discarded box labeled as applesauce.

The visage of Shadow Weaver melted into the ground and the running of small feet echoed down the hall. A curious young Adora raced by noticing the box and opened it to investigate.

When the box popped open the child was met with the face of a kitty girl hissing at the bright light.

"Kitty!" The young Adora shouted and hugged the Magicat. "My name's Adora what's yours!"

"I I don't know.." the magikitten flattened her ears.

"You don't know your own name?" Child Adora gasped. "That's no good you gotta have a name.. hmmm well you look like a kitty soooo how about Catra!"

"Catra.."The image of young Catra blinked testing the name out before smiling. "I am Catra!"

The child Adora the jumped into the box to laugh and play with her new best friend.

The world faded back to the temple with Catra and Adora in the place of thier younger selves Adora pinning Catra to the ground in a hug.

"Argh get off of me!" Carra shouted and kicked Adora off at full force.

The teens looked away from eachother both of them blushing too emberassed by the hug.

"I..I didn't know she planted you like that." Adora hugged her legs to her chest. "And she called you a-" Adora shuddered unwilling to attempt to finish the dehumanizing thought.

"A Pet" Catra finished with a scoff a little humoured by Adora's flinching at the words utterance. "It's not like she was the only one who saw me like that... Just the little cat following her master around."

"I never saw you like that!" Adora shouted panicked that Catra would ever think she was capable of thinking about something to vulgur.

"Uh huh.." Catra rolled her eyes and got up and walked to continue looking to a way out.

"I'm serious Catra!" Adora yelled racing after her. "Please don't think I ever did!"

"What even was that crap anyway?" Catra asked completely blowing off Adora's plead.

"I think it was some kind of simulation." Adora theorized. " It was tapping into our memories. Why, I have no idea…"

"This place is so fucking weird!" Catra groaned. "How can you deal with all of this magic stuff?"

"I'm only dealing with it because I need to figure out how to heal Glimmer!" Adora glare and proceed to get right upmin Catra's face."After SOMEONE got her cursed!"

"What do you want? An apology?" Catra asked as she pushed Adora out of her space. "'Cause you're not getting one. Besides Entrapta's already got a way to fix Sparkles. YOU just don't want to wait."

The girls continued down the path in silence for a whole let untill Adora work up the nerve to ask a question 

"Can I ask you something?" Asked Adora sounding concerned and serious.

"Can I stop you?" Catra asked back rolling her eyes not bothering to look back. 

Both of the girls fell back gasping as they both almost fell down a large hole opened up infront of them. Looking a round they noticed the only way to proceed was over a fallen piller.

"..Why did you help me escape after Shadow Weaver captured us?" Adora questioned 

"Seriously?." Catra grunted as she started to walk across the piller. "That's what you decided to ask?"

"It's the one thing I can't figure out." Adora clarified. "You didn't have to do that. You could've gotten caught. Infactyou KNEW you would be caught! N-not that I have any issues with the results you got outnyou found your family Uwaah!!!" 

As Adora rambled trying very hard not to sound like a moron. And failing ended misstepped at the end of the piller losing her footing and began to fall backwards down the pit. 

Adora thought she was doomed untill she felt something grasp onto her arm and pull her back from the brink. She looked up to see Catra having saved her 

"So I need to ask.." Adora continued once she was back to safety. "Why did you do it knowing what would happen?"

"Did you really think I would just let Shadow Weaver erase your memory?" Catra asked with a stern look.

Adora thought for a second about all the times in the Fright Zone Catra had her back. Despite everyone calling her lazy and useless Adora always knew the real Catra. The Catra who would pretend to sleep just to keep Adora with her longer, the Catra who would always helpmger hide whenever she got sick, The Catra who no matter what would always be there for her when she needed someone. To Adora the answer was clear 

"Absolutely not." The blonde said with a soft smile. 

Catra gave a small smile back pulling her further from the pit. "So you did have faith in me." She mused out loud.

"Always." Adora stated with finality as if it were a truth of the universe.

Catra's tail instinctually brushes against Adora's hand as they continued walking.

"It wasn't all bad growing up in the Fright Zone, was it?" Catra asked nonchalantly. "I mean, you still have some good memories, right?"

"Of course I do." Adora said 'and all of them with you.' she want to add. "But that doesn't change the fact the Horde was evil...I couldn't stay there after seeing what I saw."

Catra gave a small grunt to aknowledge hearing Adora and continued walking.

"Hey. Missed you too.." Adora continued.

"Wha- I didn't miss you!" Catra scoffed as her face tinged red. "Get over yourself!" Catra kicked at her former bestie causing a yelp from her.

"Not until you admit you like me!" Adora laughed as she got Catra in a choak hold and began to noogie her.

"I don't like you.." Catra grumbled sternly as she broke the hold and pushed her snorting assailant away 

Adora kept laughing as she backed up to a wall only to phase through it. She yelled as she hit the ground only to find it did not look right.she heard a familier buzz and looked down to see the blue hexagonal tile floor of the horde training hall.

"Oh come on!" Catra groaned knowing exactly which memory this was.

A preteen Catra phased through the two of them charging at a preteen Adora with a training staff and shouting a battle cry. The two girls clashed, electricity sparklng of thier weapons, and they appeared on even footing. The young Catra poked a clawed on the young Adora's forehead. The young Adora struggled her eyes upwards to see it while the young Catra laughed. 

The Adora goes for a swipe only for the Catra to easily dodge the attack kicking the staff out of the Adora's hands. The Catra goes for a strike only for the Adora to grab the staff and fling Catra to the ground a solid 10 feet away.

"Owww." The Catra groaned feigning injury.

"Are you okay?" The Adora asked in concern.

At that moment the young Catra uses the opening to sweep the young Adora's feet. Both girls were now on the ground and trying to pin one another with the young Catra managing to get ontop. At that moment she was rushed by the remainder of the squad and was forced to 3v1 Kyle Lonnie and Rogelio as Adora rolled away.

The young Catra started with the weakest link Kyle kicking him in the chest causing his chestplate to buzz signifying his elimination. Next she grabbed Kyle's staff using it to block both Rogelio's and Lonnie's strikes. The young Magicat then used her opponents weight agianst them sliding to the side and kicking both of their ankles causing the two to buckle. At that moment she struck the staff at thier chests eliminatiing them both. But as The Catra tried to catch her breath the Adora lunged at her and without the energy to defend after the gang up the Catra fell to the ground eliminated by the Adora. The young Catra got up and marched over to her three other squadmates.

"What the heck was that!?" The young Catra snarled. "Way to gang up on me!"

"It was Lonnie's idea!" The Kyle squeaked pointing at Lonnie intimidated by the Magicat.

"Watch your tongue freak!" The visage of Lonnie glared. "We were just makeing sure the pet didn't hurt her owner." 

The child Catra balled her fists doing all she could to hold back tears. She would not let herself be seen weak at this moment. 

"Hey you did amazing!" The Adora called over to the Catra. "You took out 3 cadets at once! I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Psht no way." The Catra put her bravado back on. "You're just lucky I let you win."

"Riiiight.." The child Adora smirked unconvinced.

"I'm serious!" The Magicat said feigning confidence. "If I came in first, people might expect me to actually start doing stuff around here. Trust me, second place suits me just fine."

"Yeah okay," the Adora said smiling at her friend. "Let's go cool off."

"Eh go on I'll catch up." The Catra replied shooing her in the direction. Of the others l.

The Catra then made her way to the locker room sink and began to let the tears out gritting her teeth. When she looked in the mirror Catra saw herself at her current age having agian taken the position of her younger self.

The mirror suddenly shifted as the room fell away, inside the glass were the glowing red eyes of the spiders. 

"Unauthorized presence detected." The hologram's voice echoed around her. "Security protocol activated."

The spider then came through the mirror shooting a sticky green webbing at her causing the Magicat Princess to scream.

Having heard Catra's scream Adora ran through the temple just in time to see Catra being wrapped up and dragged through the mirror. Adora pulled as hard as she could trying to save Catra but it was ultimately fruitless as the spider's pull was too strong and the grip broke.

Catra struggled in panic calling out for Adora but as soon as she saw the mirror quickly dissipate she knew she was on her own, she couldn't rely on Adora to come to her rescue. Once again she would need to save herself. Catra took a breath and steeled herself. She unsheathed her claws ripping the thick goo apart before setting her sights on the spider.

The spider chitted and spat more of the green goo at Catra who dodged it and linger herself onto the spider's head. With her claws out Catra ripped into the mechanical red eysles of the spider and starts tearing it apart. Cables wires and oil spewed out our the creature. 

Catra was proud of herself. She had managed to slay one of these monstocities all on her own. As she crept forward to land the killing blow Adora leaped up from behind it impailing the beast and it killing it.

"Are you okay?" Adora asked looking relived she found Catra.

"I had it! Catra shouted fuming at having her kill stolen.

'sure you did.' was the response on the tip of Adora's tongue but decided against saying it. One look at Catra told her a joke would not have been appreciated at that moment.

"In know you did." Adora nodes. " Your Catra there was no way a dumb thing like this would take you out."

"Then why did you take my kill!?" Catra asked still agitated.

"Well.. just because I know you can do something doesn't mean I'm going to sit back and watch." Adora tried to explain but could see Catra did not fully understand her sentiment. " I'm not doubting your ability, but if I see my friends being attacked I'm going to help them. I can't just do nothing."

"That didn't stop you in the Horde." Catra looked away.

"I'm sorry Catra." Adora lamented. "I I didn't know our friends were saying such awful things to you."

Catra responded with a shril laugh. "Oh wow you really-, pft I knew you were an idiot Adora but this? "

"W-whats so funny?" Adora asked unsettled by the wrong sounding laugh.

Catra composed herself and crossed her arms over her chest eyes looking straight into Adora's own. "They were YOUR friends Adora not OURS." Catra answered. "I thought that was fucking obvious."

"Then why didn't you tell me?!" Adora blurted out. "I am a moron I won't defend that, but you never came to me about this! How was I supposed to help you if I don't know what the problem is!?"

Catra snarled and turned away in a huff. " I hate this stupid place! Let's just get out of here and get back to Halfmoon!. " The princess said, walking on trying to ignore Adora's rebuttal, and jumped over a few holes in the ruin's floor. 

Before long the ruins started to glitch again signifying another memory was about to play. 

"Let's just get this over with…" Catra sighed awaiting another awful memory.

The girls found themselves back in their horde barracks, the adjacent locker rooms sounding full.

"I’m telling you. This new princess is no joke. She wiped the floor with our whole recon squad. Twelve feet tall at least! Took out every one of our machines with nothing but a sword!" The two heard a vision of Lonnie say from inside the barracks. "We were lucky to get out of there alive."

As the two entered they could see the past Catra licking her wounds as Lonnie regaled the other senior cadets with the tail of Adora's first battle.

"Oh, please." The past Catra scoffed. "She’s like every other princess: all sparkle, no substance. She caught us off-guard. That is all."

" Hmph You were the only one who saw her up close, and you didn’t even land a hit on her." Lonnie chided. "What? Did you freeze up?"

You think I’m scared of some princess? Past Catra growled. "I could take her out whenever I want. I know her secret."

"You didn't tell anyone…"Adora's eyes widened at the revelation.

"And what’s that?" Lonnie challenged the Magicat.

Instead of getting mad the past Catra simply smirked feeling like she held all the cards. "Hmm. Like I’d tell you."

"Easy, pet." Lonnie both warned and demeaned Catra. "Adora’s not here to protect you anymore. So tread lightly or Shadow Weaver might turn you into a pillowcase."

Catra clawed through Lonnie's skull growling as the images just phased through the attack with no harm taken. "It just HAD to be this one."

The vision did not end there. The past Catra made her way to the bunk bed she and Adora would sleep in and began to rip the bedding apart. Past Catra wept tears of loss and she tore and beat the fabric until it was nothing but shreds.

Adora wanted to comfort Catra but the latter shrugged off any attempt to touch her.

"Catra!" They heard the sickening voice of Shadow Weaver call out and both the past Catra and the two viewers jumped.

"You insolent worthless beast!" The witch smeared. "You failed to retrieve Adora. I should have known better than to let an animal track her down. "

"I did exactly what you told me to! You didn't warn us of the princess being there!" Past Catra countered.

"I gave you a simple task: bring back Adora. " The witch sneared condescendingly. "Instead, your squadron is ravaged, your war machines destroyed, and Adora is still missing….what a waste of resources trying to teach a mongrel to be a soldier."

"Newsflash hag!" Past Catra glared. "if Adora wanted to come home, she'd be here right now. Adora's gone. She defected. And I’m starting to think she had the right idea!"

Adora's jaw dropped. Catra actually HAD thought of leaving the Horde … the soldier   
Minds raced trying to see if there was any way she would have worked better or tried harder that could.have resulted in Catra defecting earlier.

She was interrupted by the image of Shadow Weaver cloaking the room in darkness. "You impudent whelp!, You dare threaten defection?!, you pet, I have let you live for far too long, Lord Hordak will decide how best to get rid of you!"

The room faded to black and both girls were back in the temple and Adora felt sick to her stomach.

"She tried to kill you.." Adora whimpered trying to banish the thought of Catra dieing out of her mind.

"DUH!" Catra yelled at her. " Of course she did! What did you think would happen when I didn't bring you back?!" 

"I'm sorry Catra I should have let you come with me.." Adora weeped. "I left… I left and left you covering for me.." 

Catra smirked In triumph before her expression quickly fell to a wince. seeing tears fall from Adora's face hurt. She should feel happy, a dark part of her thought. After all the agony she put you through, after years of living in her shadow now it was Adora's turn to feel that inadequacy and fear.

Catra shook her head. She knew thoughts like that were not right. But she felt them. She had actually even if only for a moment felt Adora deserved that pain and that fact made her want to vomit.

All of the negative things screamed at Catra all through her life boarded her at once.at this moment the Magicat did what she did best… Ran.

Adora screamed out for Catra but as the ex-horde soldier ran out of sight more of the spider monsters swarmed her. Adora tried to activate her sword but one of the spiders spit their green goo out at the blade and fling it out of Adora's hands forcing the girl to fight them unarmed.

As she ran Catra heard a cacophony of voices from the visions and her own past shouting at her and putting her down. Shadow Weaver would call her an insolent beast, from Lonnie she would hear the hated word "pet". And from Adora she would get the scream she had let out when Catra had stuck her in the back with the stun baton.

Catra's ears perked up when from behind her she heard the sound of soft crying. She turned around to see a young version of herself curled up in blankets with her face hidden.

"Catra?" A young Adora peared in from the doorway and walked in in search of her missing friend.

The Adora went into the crying Catra and pulled the blankets down earning a hiss from the younger Magicat. 

"Catra it's okay, it's just me." The young Adora said smiling as she sat down next to the young Catra as the latter wiped away her tears.

Catra had to admit to herself that this was something she did truly miss. When just the presence of Adora was enough to dry tears.

"It doesn't matter what they do to us, you know?" The young Adora stated with both Catras listening intently. "You look out for me, and I look out for you. Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other."

"You promise?" Both the young and present Catras ask.

"I promise." The Adora smiled and hugged her Catra while her Catra clinged to her affectionately.

"Now come on." The young Adora giggled. "Let's go back out."

As the two kids started heading off to leave the young Catra stopped and stared directly at Catra for a long moment before catching up with her Adora.

As the room began to fade away back to an unsimulated part of the temple Catra's eyes were filled with determination. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

Back with the spiders Adora was having a difficult time fighting them all off. After shattering a spider's eye with a few punches she ran to her gunked up sword that had been overlooking a chasm and struggled to rip it out of the binding. 

She screamed as she was struck in the back by some of the goo and a spider lifted her over the edge of the chasm.

"Stop it, I'm not your enemy!" Adora shouted and struggled. "Just let me talk to Light Hope!" 

Adora shoved the spider's leg with her feet which caused her to fall over the edge of the chasm but as she fell Adora quickly uses the goo to hold herself onto the ledge.

Adora then heard the sound of rending metal mixed with sparks and familier grunts. The sounds of the spiders quickly died.

"Hey Adora~, how's it hanging?" Catra smirked looking over the ledge.

"Catra!" Adora smiled filled with an overflowing joy.

"You know what I was right.." Catra said looking directly into the blondes striking blue eyes. "You really do look stupid down there~"

In one solid motion of true trust Catra extended her arm down and Adora without even thinking immediately grasped onto Catra's hand.

Catra pulled Adora up away from the pit and both girls laid on the ground to rest .

"You came back.." Adora stated with the deepest smile.

"Of course I did." Catra smiled back, brushing her tail over Adora's eyes. "You look out for me and I'll look out for you. I made that promise and I intended to keep it."

Adora didn't need to hear anymore. She hugged onto Catra and softly cried tears of joy. There was still a lot the two needed to discuss and more they both needed to apologize for. But rigt now looking at Catra Adora felt she was given another chance at her promise and was now even more dead set on keeping it. She refused to lose Catra again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took forever to write and i had an outline for it. so no Catra and Adora have a lot more they need to talk about but they are now on the right track healing thier relationship.
> 
> Like always please feel free to comment. :)


	12. Return Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever... X.X I am SO SORRY for leaving you all hanging like that. I was having serious writer's block so I hope you can forgive me. Thank you all for the 13k views, you guys, gals, and non binary pals are the best! Anyway enjoy this long overdue chapter!!!

The hug felt amazing. Both parties could silently agree on that. Neither girl wanted the moment to end but they were still inside the bowels of a malfunctioning First One's Ruins and they needed to get to safety. 

"Come on." Catra said as she broke the silent hug and stood up. "We need to leave before those crazy spiders call me back."

"But I still haven't found Light Hope…" Adora argued. "I still don't know how to heal Glimmer!"

"Adora, Glim-Glim will be fine.." Catra assured her not realizing the use of her old nickname for the Brightmoon heir. "Entrapta's the smartest person I know, there is nothing this crazy temple can teach you about that sword she couldn't tell you within an hour of studying the thing."

"But what if she breaks it!" Adora whined adorably as she hugged the sword to her chest possessively afraid to let it go.

"She's not going to break it Adora." Catra rolled her eyes. "She's a little… much yeah, but she DOES understand to be careful with things that don't belong to her. Stars mom and dad trusted her to enhance the defence system of Halfmoon. There wasn't a single explosion or power failure during the whole process."

"Fine." Adora relented and got up as well. "She can study it but I want constant supervision! I know you trust her but I can't risk losing She-ra… I'm nothing without her…"

She muttered the last part but Catra's keen ears picked it up.

"Nothing without.., Adora tell me you're joking!" Catra groaned and rubbed her head as if trying to stave off a migraine. "You can't seriously believe that."

"Well it's true!" Adora grunted and trudged forward keeping pace with the magicat. "If I wasn't She-ra the alliance never would have let me join! One of the guards almost cut my head off on sight!"

"Wait what!? When did this happen!?" Catra demanded to know after a double take. 

"Ugh.. the first day I was in Brightmoon.." Adora answered. " It was awful. First Bow and Glimmer failed to tell me I would need to hide in Glimmer's room while they talked things over with Queen Angella, Then they made me scale one of the towers to get INTO Glimmer's room, after that I spent who knows how long trying to get the dumb sword to actually work and let me transform, only to be found by the guards when I went outside to see if the air would help… it didn't and I managed to turn a horsey white give it orange hair rainbow wings and a horn! If I didn't meet Razz who showed me how to focus on transforming I think I would have been tossed in a cell or worse.."

"What the actual fuck…." Catra's jaw dropped trying to process all of the mind breaking information. "And you STILL fought for them after that!? Stars Adora I would have bare minimum ranted about how the staff treated guests of the princess or something!"

"It didn't matter." Adora sighed. "The Alliance wants to protect the planet from the Horde. So it didn't matter how I felt about my first day besides once they knew I was She-ra they all started cheering."

"So what? It's okay they tried to kill you on sight?!" Catra shouted.

"Well I mean I WAS technically flailing around the sword when they caught me in my Horde shirt." Adora mumbled.

"....You.. you didn't even change clothes?" Catra's blue eye twitched before it dawned on her that Adora was wearing her old uniform even now.

"Can we drop the subject please!" Adora yelled flustered. Her hands having been clenched tightly and sharking a bit from the strain.

"Fine.." Catra nodded. "For now." She was not going to let Adora off easy on this but she would need Sparkles and Arrow-boy to fill her in with what Adora was trying to hide.

Both girls continued to walk in silence still wary of spiders and the possibility of more visions. Although ever since the cliff the temple had seemed to stop trying. The ruins floor started to tilt up which the pair took to mean they would soon be out of here.

"Um..Are we good now?" Adora meekly hoped as they neared what looked to be an exit.

Catra winced and sighed. "No..Adora. You really hurt me by leaving..I know you didn't understand what you were doing and you thought you were doing what's right but. This is going to take time."

Adora looked down and sighed as well. "Yeah I get it.. you hurt me to.." Adora began to list off each thing Catra had done "you shocked me in the back..twice, you tried to distract and beat me up at Salinas.." Adora touched her face where Catra had scratched her deeply.the wound had healed thanks to She-ra's healing bit thinking about the wound gave a phantom pain. 

"And then there was the prom…." Adora sulked as she spoke, the event still far too fresh in her mind.

"Okay yeah I was a bit of an ass at the prom I'll admit that." Catra nervously laughed trying to lighten the mood but it was clearly not working.

"You tricked me, humiliated me, put me in very uncomfortable positions, got me banned from Snows, blew up the castle, kidnapped my friends, and left me hanging over a wall of ice holding on only to a hair pin after I had saved your life…" Adora said bluntly.

"Like I said..I was an ass.." Catra looked away. A few weeks ago she would have been proud to have messed with Adora so thoroughly and to have caused such a blow to the alliance. But now she could only look away in shame. 

"Yeah you were.." Adora replied with a somewhat endearing tone. It took a few seconds but soon both girls were laughing at the sheer unbelievability of their past.

"We really are messed up huh?" Catra chuckled in mirth. 

" We really are…" Adora snorted back. "But Catra, we can fix this, us, can't we?" Adora asked the Magicat her question being asked like a prayer awaiting an answer.

Catra looked into Adora's pleading eyes. She still felt the pain of being abandoned and the first reaction would have been to say no but not only did she no longer believe that but it did not compare to the pain she knew she would feel denying Adora something they both needed to hear. 

"Yeah Adora, it might take a while but we can." Catra answered. 

Adora's face brightened with a grin she had not seen her..friend?...ex-bestie?..Adora her Adora make since before she left the Horde. The action alone not only made Catra feel she definitely said the right thing but also made her realise just how much Adora truly missed her.

As if a haze had been lifted from them the way out of the temple was clear and then two made their way through the exit escaping the existential nightmare that was the First ones temple.

"I still can't believe you wanted me back so much." Catra smiled as she led Adora back to Halfmoon.

"What are you talking about? I missed you more than anything!" Adora clammered.

"Adora we both know I never mattered in the Horde, I was just your shadow and ...well you know what they all called me.".

"You Matter to ME!" Adora shouted as she grabbed onto Catra's shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. "And not just me!, You..you have a family you have an entire kingdom how could you ever think you don't mean the world to m-us!?"

Catra's ears were pulled back as the princess tried to make herself look smaller in shame. "W-well you know Shadow Weaver always said.."

"FUCK SHADOW WEAVER!" Adora shouted, interrupting whatever Catra was going to say before gasping and clasping her hands over her mouth, her cheeks tinted red.

Catra was speechless, her mouth agape yet silent in shock. Adora, the prodigal child, the one chosen to be She-ra, the girl who learned every curse word for the sole purpose of never accidentally saying one. Had just cursed Shadow Weaver's name in defence of her. While she was still reeling from the surprise the Magicat could not suppress the purr that broke her silence.

"Um…sorry I uh lost control there for a moment.." Adora said sheepishly still glowing red at her verbal slip up. "B-but the point still stands. You're smarter than me Catra you knew from the start Shadow Weaver was a monster, you are too bright for her manipulations so please don't let her worthless words get to you.' She then pressed her forehead to Catra's own and the two were calmed down and continued the trek back to civilization.

With Catra leading them the journey back was much quicker than when Adora set off alone. She made a mental note to ask Catra how she was so good at navigating the woods, but that could wait As Halfmoon came into.view Adora's belly rumbled loudly for Catra to hear.

"I guess we WERE in there for a while huh." Catra teased poking Adora's tummy. " Surprised you can still want food after that dinner training earlier."

"She-ra takes a lot of energy;" Adora tried to defend herself. "It's only natural for me to have a big appetite!"

"You know I would believe that.if you weren't always this ravenous in the horde." Catra contered laughing.

"Why you-." Adora grinned and lunged at Catra wrestling her towards the Halfmoon gates laughing the entire time. The guards rolled their eyes at the childish display of the two and let them proceed. 

One back at the Castle Adora had only a moment to get her bearings before she was assaulted by the bodies and barrage of questions yelled by her friends and fellow princesses.

"Oh my stars what happened you are filthy!"

"Where have you been? We were worried sick!"

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going, you moron!"

Adora just made a small cross between a meep and whine when she and Catra were forced into a deathly tight group hug by Scorpia.

Kaita then leaped onto Catra hugging her while simultaneously hissing at Adora. "Are you okay sis? What happened? Did that jerk hurt you again!?"

"No, Adora and I just had to fight our way through an evil temple while being forced to live through moments of out past and chased by robot spiders." Catra answered noogieing the younger princess.

"Adora you went back to that temple that tried to kill us? Why?!" Bow squeaked. 

Adora looked down. "Sorry to worry you guys I just.. I thought I could find something there to help me figure out how to use She-ra's full power."

"That was still dumb not to tell us!" Glimmer groaned, folding her arms. " Seriously if Catra didn't see you wander out we would have been panicking trying to find you!... Nope, still weird saying Catra and doing something helpful."

"Still trying to get over that myself Sparkles." Catra laughed. "But as much fun as it is picking on Adora's lack of brain cells."

"Hey!" Adora interrupted playfully elbowing Catra in the side.

"I'm sure the Queen and King would like to know we are fine." Catra Continued. 

And with that she walked through the crowd gripping onto Adora and marched her way to the throne room. Upon entering the throne room Catra saw her mother, but more interestingly she was a small creature conversing with her. 

This being was no more than 6 inches tall,it looked nearly identical to humans, however it had a mouse like ears and a furry white tail.

Catra's eyes were locked onto the tiny mouse person as her instincts once again took over. Before anyone could react she was already on all fours running at them. Catra pounced at the tiny being intent on having here for lunch.

The mouse person, I am without even looking on Catra's direction, flicked her wrist and out of the ground arose a thick slab of stone right in front of Catra causing the Magicat to smack headfirst into it.

"Ah this is Catra presume?" The mouse person questioned Cyra. "I was convinced your statement of her lack of instinct control was blown out of proportion, I can see now that they were not."

"Catra allow me to introduce you to a friend of mine." Queen Cyra cracked a smile as she watched her daughter get up from her abrupt stop. "This is Yin Whitetail, Elemental Princess of Ground and princess of the Whitetail Crag Mouselings."

Catra groaned and rubbed her head getting up and getting a better look at the now dubbed Mouseling. She was wearing a bright teal dress, she had crimson red hair draped down her back to the small, vivid green eyes, lightish skin,and her tail and ears were a silken white as her last name would imply.

"Nice to meet you Yin." Adora piped up with an earnest smile and extended a finger for the small princess to shake while Catra grumbled and rubbed her head. "I am-"

"She-Ra Princess of Power." Yin answered for her "I am well informed of who you are, my people have communication networks all over the planet." The mouseling snickers and shook the finger.

Both princesses were caught off guard by Yin knowledge and connection. " All over the planet?" Catra questioned. " If that's true why haven't either of have ever seen let alone heard about your people?"

"To put it simply because we did not want you to." Yin replied. "Being caught outside of the burrows rarely ended well for the captured mouseling, our history is rife with our kind being captured or sold as pets. We felt it best to allow Etheria to forget our existence and record information in the shadows."

"Then why show yourself to us now?" Adora asked. " Doesn't this go against your whole plan to well… you know...stay hidden?"

Yin just smiled and chuckled. " Yes that is indeed true however both Queen Cyra and Queen Angella have earned my trust, they have helped guard our existence for years, so it is only fitting I aid them in a time of need."

"Meaning…?" Both girls urged her on.

Yin gave a soft smile and answered. "I believe I can aid you in the quick restoration of Princess Glimmer powers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me everyone, I apologise for the drought but this chapter was originally going to be much longer but it just kept spiralling and I had to cut it early and put the rest in the next chapter, hopefully that will make it go quicker for me to finish.
> 
> Now then some things about Yin  
> I do not own her or the Whitetails not the Blacktails. They belong to two friends of mine who do not Have Accounts here so I will simply Refer to them as Falk and Gunn. They have given thier blessings in allowing me to use the characters and some liberaties on how to portray them.
> 
> And while it did not come up in the chapter I'm sure some of you are curious about Yin's runestone, It is called the Terra Geode and grants the attuned earth magic. And one more power that will be fleshed out later so stay tuned. :)
> 
> And lastly I just want to thank everyone who has read,commented, kudosed bookmarked and or subscribed you are all awesome I hope to give you all another chapter soon. 
> 
> Penumbranox out!


End file.
